


Goddamn Mermaids

by Brackish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a. "Brackish's Fluff Workshop"</p><p>Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruitment.

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fiction!  
> Also, I'm not from the U.S., so I have no idea about the customs or lingo used in college life, so I'm taking experience from my own university memories. 
> 
> Italics represent the character's thoughts. Constructive feedback welcome!
> 
> Hasn't been edited! Just wanted to get it out there. Enjoy!

 

 

Chapter one: Recruitment

 

"Seriously, if another person asks me where the pool is, I'm going to drag them there and throw them in."

Korra grinned as she pulled her cap down over her brilliant blue eyes, stretching her legs out underneath the folding table. Kuvira never was one for the heat; it made her irritable and short-tempered. But she was a natural swimmer, as well as a natural anything-else-that-involved-slight-athleticism, and probably developed her swimming skills from jumping into any body of water to escape the summer heat. Her grumbling continued as she adjusted the make-shift shade provided by an umbrella skewered through the table.

Korra on the other hand relished the warmth of the scorching sun, and almost dozed off then and there in the humid heat. She had spent the break visiting her family in the cold wilderness of the Southern Cities, and was looking forward to getting back into action as the host of Republic City's Swimming Society, RCSS (or as its members fondly referred to it, Recess). First order of business for the society was to get as many new members out of the freshmen as possible, so they could get additional funding from the University. So, there they had sat for a good few hours with all the other Society recruitment tables, propped up behind a dinky folding desk with bright signs saying "REPUBLIC CITY SWIMMING SOCIETY!" and "JOIN NOW, GET FREE ENTRY TO POOL AND GYM!" in equally as bright colors, with only a small umbrella to keep them from baking. From the endless hordes of first-years eager to make friends at Republic U, they had had a steady stream of applicants, each one of which paid them the signing fee and had been sent off to the pools, where the other members of Recess were waiting to show them around. Most of their applicants had signed up in the first hour, and now that it was around two in the afternoon, most of the other Societies had packed up their tables as well. But Korra liked to wait till the last minute, for others who liked to leave things for the last minute. 

"Relax, Ku-Ku," Korra teased as she re-adjusted her sitting position, balancing herself on the hind legs of her chair. "It'll only be another half hour, and then we can all go for a dip."

Kuvira resigned herself to a 'Hmph', and leaned forward onto the table. "Why did you want me up here anyway? I could've stayed by the pool, then at least I could cool off every now and then."

"Duh, you and I are the fittest," Korra said smugly, "and best looking in the society. Put on a good storefront, y'know?." Korra stopped balancing for a moment and lifted her cap from her eyes to gauge Kuvira's reaction. "Uh, not that Opal isn't fit or un-attractive."

Kuvira snorted. "Whatever. Just remember to thank her for making these signs later and I'll make sure not to kick your ass for that comment." Korra grinned again as she returned to her reclined position. Kuvira was very protective of her little sister, and Korra thought that was sweet. A low grumble that wasn't Kuvira's complaining reminded them that neither individual had eaten anything since breakfast, being so busy with the Society recruitment and all that. After a short debate, Korra decided she would go find something for them to eat.

_Maybe Bolin still has samples from the Gourmet Society table._

Korra stood and stretched, collecting her things. She slid her phone into her cutoff shorts, and removed the badge from her plain white tee that said "Hi! I'm Korra" and threw it lazily onto the table. She grabbed her old backpack and slung it over her shoulder.  _Maybe I can cram this full of Bolin freebies._ Re-adjusting her cap, she set off on her mission. 

Somewhere in the maze, Korra had lost track of time. She really didn't realize how many Societies the University had; even with most of them gone, there were still enough places to scrounge remnants of samples and left over gift-bags. When Korra had found Bolin, he had seemingly passed out from a food coma, most likely from eating most of his own stuff. Korra didn't think he would mind if she swiped up a few seaweed crackers and one or two pork buns. 

As she was heading back to Kuvira and the Recess stall, she looked over her haul. Rations from Bolin, a couple of stationary totes that were brimming with notepads, diaries, pens and the like, a couple bags of Fire Flakes and Cabbage Corp. Snacks, and even a few condoms that the Student Health Society was handing out. Korra eyed them with some amusement. 

There were also promotional people handing out cans of a drink Korra wasn't familiar with, but she wasn't about to pass up on free shit. The cans were slim, red and had "SATO-JU!" written on the side.  _Berry flavoured? Some sort of energy juice drink I guess._

"Ku," Korra said, still looking at the can as she walked back to the stall. "Have you ever heard of Sato-ju? I swear, there's more energy drinks on the market than Beifong children."

Silence greeted Korra. She looked up to find the stall empty, her name-tag still laying discarded on the table, but Kuvira was nowhere to be seen.  _  
_

Korra pouted as she threw the can of Sato-ju back into her bag and pulled her phone out, angrily dialing Kuvira. _That bitch ditched me!_ _Honestly, if she wanted to bail, she could have just called me first._

It rang for a whole twenty seconds before Kuvira picked up. Korra's head recoiled momentarily as her ear was met with a cacophony of shouting and cheering.  _And splashing?_

"Ku? Where the fuck are-"

"KORRA. YOU NEED TO GET TO THE POOL. RIGHT NOW." 

Korra furrowed her brow. Whatever it was, it sounded urgent. She made her way hastily to the pool. It wasn't far, and it only took a minute for Korra to run. By the time Korra had arrived, she found Kuvira and the other members of Recess watching someone make laps of the pool from the side.  

"What's going on Ku?" Korra said. Kuvira didn't even turn to look at Korra - she was too focused on a stopwatch on her phone, and the long shadow rippling through the water. 

"She's going to break your goddamn record, that's what's going on."

 _What?!_ No-one had even come close to breaking Korra's record. 4x50 in 2 minutes flat? Even Kuvira had only managed second place in 2 and ten.  _Whoever this is, she must be part goddamn mermaid to beat me._

As the shadow touched the wall, signalling the end of the relay, all the members of Recess cheered and gathered around Kuvira to see whether or not history had been made. Korra was instead more focused on the figure climbing the ledge to sit on the side of the pool. 

_Maybe she is a goddamn mermaid._

Korra's heart either dropped, rose to her throat, or simply folded in on itself out of existence - whichever one it was she wouldn't ever be able to tell. The girl was strikingly gorgeous, not that Korra cared or anything. She lifted her goggles to reveal the sharpest shades of green Korra had ever seen, not that she cared about that either. And she most certainly didn't give a single shit about how tightly her outfit hugged her curves, the beads of water running down her toned but smooth arms, and down her long _legs that swirled the water, shit. Fuck._

The girl, _whoever she is,_  didn't seem to even be winded by her relay. She simply sat on the ledge, watching the ripples her feet made as they moved through the water. Almost bored. For a moment, she seemed to feel an intense gaze upon her, and looked up right at Korra. It was like she had been shot with emerald bullets. Or Superman-esque heat-vision because  _Damn,_  Korra blushed so hard it felt like her head was about to melt off onto her shoulders. For that moment, Korra simply stared, and the stranger raised an eyebrow and a confused half-smile. Korra was lost. She almost didn't even hear Kuvira muttering something quietly. 

The eruption that followed from the crowd brought Korra out of her reverie. "What?" Korra said, turning to Kuvira. 

"One and fifty-six." Kuvira said, clearly still surprised, holding up her phone in evidence. "A whole four seconds better than you. She sure is something." 

 _Yeeeaah._ Korra turned back to the girl, who had gotten up out of the pool. Seemingly satisfied by her triumph, she let herself be congratulated by a few of the other Recess members, including Opal, before glancing over her shoulder back at Korra, and giving a sly wink.

 _You bitch_. Korra watched helplessly as the stranger turned, wrapped a towel around herself and head off towards the changing rooms.  

When her heart came back, it brought with it a burning sensation. Something had awoken within Korra, and she had put it down to the spirit of competition. She sure as hell didn't want to take this lying down. Or did she?  _What?_  No, it was because she had her goddamn record beaten by some pretty-girl. Some, porcelain, emerald studded pretty-girl.  _Pretty hot girl._  Shit.  _Alright, maybe she is pretty hot. But I'm angry because she beat me, and she didn't even seem to care._  She was taunting Korra, that's all it was. _She beat my record, to fuck with me_.  _She doesn't even care about Recess. She doesn't even care about me. She crushed my record, with those... long... legs._ And Korra didn't care about her either. She didn't give a shit about this pretty-girl.She just wanted to get he record back. This feeling, it was all about the competition, about swimming, about the record.  _Right?_

 

Right?

 

 _Sure._ _Go with that._

 

... _fuck._

 

 

 


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This chapter; Korra laments over her broken record and wrestles with the frustration of her conflicting feelings.

_... Goddamn mermaid._

Korra stared daggers into the ceiling as she lay on the couch, arms crossed and pouting, listening to Bolin and Opal chat about their day in the kitchen. Bolin had finally recovered from his self-induced food coma and brought dinner around to Opal and Korra's apartment, somehow hungrier than before. Seaweed noodles would have usually drawn Korra to the kitchen, sniffing like a blood-hound-fox hot on the trail, but right now there was something else on Korra's mind. And had been for a few hours now. 

_No respect. Didn't even say hello. I'm the Director of Recess!_

"Korra? Your noodles are getting cold."

_Seriously, and she wasn't even wearing a swimming cap. How the hell did she beat me with all that hair?!_

"Kooooorra? Wow she's really zomb'd out over there."

_... That hair though. And those legs. I mean, she was fit though. Fuck._

"Oh well. More for me."

_And that wink. What's her fuckin' angle?! What's she trying to do, come up in MY spot, beat MY record, and manage to look like she doesn't even give a shit?_

"Bo, c'mon, don't eat Korra's food. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to steal off Korra's plate?"

"Yup, and it still hurts when I lean right, thanks for asking. But why isn't she eating and all angry at the ceiling like that?"

"Oh, it's because Asami beat her Recess Record."

_WHAT._

Korra sat up so fast her head began to swim, and for a moment she almost fell back down onto the couch. Steadying herself, she turned to face the two in the kitchen. 

"Wha- oh jeez I did sit up too quickly..."

Opal looked over at Korra worriedly, but Bolin kept happily shovelling noodles into his mouth. 

"Sho thish gurl, - she musht be a pflretty goosh schwimmer to beat Korruh, geh?"

Ignoring Bolin, Opal turned to Korra. "Yeah. Her name's Asami," She said, seemingly reading Korra's mind, "Kuvira took her down to the pool to show her around while you were getting food for the stall."

Korra paused for a moment. She had to play it cool; Korra didn't want Bolin and Opal to know how much of an effect this Asami girl was having on her. She stood, stretched, and joined the two at the table as casually as she could. 

 _Play it cool, girl. Cool as a sea-cucumber._ Korra snapped her take-away chopsticks, and began stirring her noodles. "Sooo... What do you know about her?"

Opal shrugged as she gazed at Bolin with apprehension as he stuffed a whole pork bun into his mouth. "Not much. She's new to RCU, but she's also older than us. Probably studied abroad or something."

 _Older, huh._ "What does she study?" Korra said, mentally cataloging every aspect about her rival. 

"Business, and engineering I think?" With Bolin cleared of his porky choking hazard, she turned to Korra again. "So she's been on your mind huh?"

 _What?!_ Korra coughed, her throat full of broth. "What?!" She repeated.

Opal's face was plastered with fear. Apparently everyone around her was in dire danger of choking. "I meant, like, since she beat you! You've kept that record for like, three years haven't you?"

Korra thumped her chest, and sighed. "Yeah." 

Bolin, apparently finished with his banquet, reclined back and let out a complacent sigh. "Oh well," He said, reaching for his half finished beer, "I guess you'll just have to train hard to reclaim it right?" 

"Yeah." Korra said, looking up at her friends. "Yeah! That's what I'll do."  _And maybe when I get my record back, I can move on with my life. Stop thinking 'bout this Asami._

They spent the rest of the night talking about the semester ahead of them. Bolin and Opal were both studying Earth sciences in their second year, so their timetables were pretty full up. Korra on the other hand only had a three-day week, so she had plenty of time to train and plan out her strategy for beating the mermaid. 

By the time Bolin had left, it was well past midnight and Opal had said her goodnights and retired to her own room, cursing Bolin under her breath for staying so late and worrying about her 8am start tomorrow morning. Fortunately, Korra had a free day tomorrow, so she stayed up a little longer to plan it out.  _Laundry, Gym, shopping, a few quick training relays, and then whatever coursework I need to read up on._   _Sounds good._

When she had written her to-do list down and taped it to the fridge, she went to her room and flopped down onto her bed, still fully dressed. She didn't realize how tired she was. Before she succumbed to the sandman, she let her mind wander one last time.

 _Asami._ The mere thought of her name ignited a spark in her chest.  _I am going to crush you._

***

By the time Korra had risen from her slumber, Opal had long gone. Korra emerged from her cavern, yawning ferociously and rubbing her eyes, still dressed in the same cutoffs and tee she had worn all day yesterday. After reliving herself, she glanced at her twin in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, but Korra had cut it short over the break so it returned to acceptable form with some ease. She brushed her teeth whilst hopping the pins and needles out of her legs, and decided to forgo the shower until after her morning gym session.  _Everyone smells bad at the gym anyway._ She swapped denim with soffe, whipped up a quick shake, grabbed her to-do list, and head to her apartment's inbuilt gym. As she hopped down the stairwell, Korra began her morning gym ritual; mentally psyching herself up, and half-dancing down the stairwell to whatever song her phone's playlist decided to shuffle that day. Korra was so focused on not tumbling down the stairs that she didn't even notice a new post on the apartment's community board as she passed it in the hallway to the gym. 

"Hi guys! As you may have noticed, we had a new tenant move into 6A. She's just recently enrolled at RCU, and I know a couple of you kids go there too, so if you're looking for a new friend then pop over and say hello!"

As Korra entered the gym, she was hit with the familiar air-conditioned chill. Looking around, the gym seemed deserted.  _Sweet. Thank god for Tuesday mornings._ She walked straight past the treadmills and bikes, and headed for the squat racks. Her swim later would be her cardio.  _Finally, somewhere to get my frustrations out._

Korra froze as she approached her usual spot. Someone was already there. Someone tall, with gloriously flowing jet black hair, tied into a high-tail. 

_Wearing a loose tank and tight shorts. Doing squats. Oh. No._

Korra couldn't help but stare. Asami was mid-rep, had her own earbuds in and hadn't noticed Korra enter the gym. As she dropped low, Korra's gaze followed. 

_Ohhh nooooooo._

Both Korra and Asami had broken into a light sweat by this point. Asami was panting slightly, groaning from the weight as she went past parallel, and firmly rose again. 

_Her form is perfect. H-her squatting form I mean._

Even in her mind, Korra was correcting herself, and blushed slightly at the embarrassment of it all. Finishing her rep, Asami noticed an admirer in the mirror in front of the squat rack. Asami shelved her bar, grabbed a towel and took her earbuds out, and turned to flash Korra a smile that seemed to turn Korra into a deer in headlights. 

"Well hey there," Asami said playfully, "You were at the pool yesterday, right?"

_I don't believe it. She doesn't even remember me. Or maybe she's just playin' with me. What. A. Bitch._

When Korra didn't respond immediately, Asami raised an eyebrow and a half-grin. "Like what you see?"

 _Ye- uh-_ "N-no!" Korra said, the words in her head almost slipping out, "I mean- well, sure you've got pretty decent form I guess, but like-"

Asami giggled. Korra thanked the spirits that she wasn't mid rep right now, because that giggle did something to her knees that probably would've made her injure herself. But the momentary pause gave Korra time to regain composure.  _The competition starts here._

But Asami held out her hand. "Asami. Nice to meet you."

 _Don't play nice you mermaid - y-you siren._ Korra wanted to slap the hand away, but somehow her body returned the gesture and shook it firmly. Honestly, if Asami was made of weaker stuff, Korra's handshake would've ripped the arm straight off. 

"Korra." She felt herself say. 

Asami grinned as she broke off the shake. "Cute name. Care to join me?" She motioned to the squat rack behind her. "Unless, of course, you're doing a heavier set than me."

 _Pfft. Eeeeeasy._ "Actually, yeah. You're doing, what," Korra glanced at the bar, "Fourty? Yeah, I'm uh, actually doing about sixty-five, so I'll just get on this rack next to yours. More uh, more _efficient,_ y'know?"

Korra spoke with all the confidence she could muster, but Asami simply laughed and shook her head. 

"Alright tiger, don't let me keep you then." 

Asami returned to her rack, plugged her earbuds back in and continued her set. After a few seconds, Korra realized that she hadn't moved an inch, and had continued to stare at Asami. Blushing, Korra mentally slapped herself, and loaded up the rack next to her.  _This is it, the first opportunity to beat the mermaid._ It wasn't a complete lie, Korra had squat up to sixty-five, but that was before her break. Jumping straight back to sixty-five with a two month absence from the gym was definitely not in the original game-plan, but hell if Korra was going to be out-done by the mermaid. The toughest part wasn't even that; occasionally Korra would catch sight of Asami doing her sets in the mirror, and would almost drop her bar. 

Despite Asami starting earlier, they finished pretty much at the same time. Korra was leaning on her rack trying to ignore the soreness creeping up her thighs and butt all the whilst acting as if she had been lifting clouds, when Asami walked over running her towel over her arms. 

"Hah," Asami said, slightly panting, "You've got pretty good form." Korra simply managed a nod. "Hey, since you're here, come do bench with me. There's no-one else here, and I-"

"Yes." Korra said, interrupting. Again, she blushed, "I mean - sure. You can spot me afterwards."  _What am I even saying. Mouth, you are so getting fired._

Asami nodded grinning, and led Korra over to the bench. Asami set up her bar before sliding under it and positioning herself, and motioned for Korra to stand behind her to spot. 

Korra moved in position and watched over Asami, meeting her emerald eyes as Asami powered through her set.  _What is even happening. I've literally done nothing but listen to what this girl has told me to do since walking in here. Definitely a mermaid-siren-thing._

Korra furrowed her brow as she continued to spot Asami as she benched. There was something hypnotizing about Asami working out. Korra watched intently as Asami's face scrunched up in concentration, the faint beads of perspiration beginning to form over her brow and run down the side of her temple. The muscles in her lithe but strong arms as she lifted, and the steady rise and fall of Asami's chest as she rhythmically exhaled and inhaled to the movement of the bar. 

_And the way her shirt lifted to show the faint outline of definition. And the way she bites her lip when she's pushing through. And the perkiness of her -_

Asami's voice pierced Korra's mental train of thought. "Hey, I'm done, you can do yours now. You know, unless you want to watch me for a little longer." Asami laughed.

Korra's mind snapped suddenly back into her face. Suddenly, despite only spotting Asami, she too was very warm and sweating slightly and  _definitely was a lot warmer in other places too._

"Uh, sure. Yeah." As they were swapping places, too late did Korra realize the view she was about to have. Korra gripped the bar as Asami assumed spotting position, her body mere inches from Korra's head. Korra could see the sweat beading down Asami, the shapeliness of her body that the shorts and top she wore accentuated. Korra was very, very close. For a moment, a glancing thought stole into Korra's mind, and suddenly a million images flushed through her mind. 

Korra's cheeks burned, and she prayed that her dark skin would hide the most of it. Without wanting to draw attention, she began her set, furiously pushing herself to get the set over and done with, pushing the frustration out of her. After it was done she shelved the bar and closed her eyes, letting her arms fall onto her stomach, panting. For a moment, her mind was clear, but when she opened them again, Asami was leaning on the bar and looking down at her. 

"You're pretty strong, huh?" Asami remarked playfully. It took every ounce of willpower Korra had to not steal a glance up Asami's loose tank top. 

 _You too._ "Thanks. You too." Korra replied, sitting up and toweling her arms and face. "So what now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, that's it for me today." Asami said, moving out from behind the bench to collect her things, and to face Korra.

 _Yesss, winner._ "Ok. Well, I think I might stay for a bit longer." Korra said, grinning. "Gotta work hard to keep this body in tip-top condition you know?" Korra raised her arms, flexing comically.  _Take it all in, mermaid, the body that will crush you, oh yeah._

Asami giggled, then paused. "Yeah. Oh, before I leave..." Asami suddenly swung a leg over and straddled the bench to face Korra eye-to-eye, piercing emerald meeting brilliant blue mere inches apart. 

"Wha-?" Asami moved closer till her knees were nudging Korra's apart on the bench. Korra tried to look away, but Asami lifted her chin with her thumb and forefinger. Asami was looking at her with a dangerous smoulder, slightly biting the edge of her lip. 

Asami spoke softly, almost purring. "It was your record I broke yesterday wasn't it?"

Korra wasn't angry. She wasn't even remotely upset. She was numb, frozen in place, and incredibly warm all over. Korra blushed, her hands on her knees, and slowly nodded, gulping. Asami moved slowly closer, leaning forward. Korra began to lean into her too, slowly closing her eyes, her lips being led my Asami's fingers on Korra's chin. For a moment, Korra thought they would touch, until Asami moved past Korra's wanting lips to whisper right next to her ear in a teasing, almost sing-song tone.

_"Sorry about that."_

As Asami rose, Korra managed only a slight groaning whimper. Korra watched helplessly, her palms sweaty on her knees, her mouth slightly open, still waiting for that phantom kiss, as Asami walked slowly towards the exit. Pushing the door open, Asami pulled her hair loose out of its tail and swept it over her shoulder, throwing Korra a wink as she looked back.

 

Asami disappeared through the door, leaving Korra;

 

still stunned,

 

 

still speechless,

 

 

still straddling the bench. 

 

_Hello Korra, this is your subconscious-thought-Korra speaking. I've just been on the phone with Korra's mind, and it seems to have been blown. We seem to have encountered some sort of catastrophic system-failure here, so we're currently undergoing a hard re-boot, so, try not to think about every-fucking-thing that just happened for a moment, okay? This'll only take a minute._

 

After a while, Korra slid off the bench, and fell sideways onto the floor of the gym. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2!  
> Thanks for reading, if you have anything to comment i'd love to hear it so please, feedback is sincerely welcomed :)
> 
> P.S., I know I use alot of commas. Sorry :P


	3. Pondering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This Chapter: After Korra's encounter with the new-mermaid Asami at the gym, Korra appeals to her friends to try and figure out 1) what Asami's deal is, and 2) what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the huge delay between chapters! here's a longer one to make up for it :) if you feel theres a difference in writing inbetween sections, then thats because i've been writing this over the course of the week .

The trip from the gym back to Korra's apartment was a frenzied blur. After Asami had left, Korra picked herself up off the floor, hastily grabbed her unfinished shake and towel, and practically flew up the stairs. Hands shaking, she jammed her key into the lock and threw herself into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Back pressed against the door, she slid down it until she was sitting in the entryway, still shocked and confused as to the chain of events that had just transpired.

_W-wha... How did ... What happened? I went from "???" to "!!!" to "?!?" all in like a minute..._

Korra cupped her face in her palms but as soon as her eyes closed, Asami emerged from her mind, pulling Korra closer and closer. She gasped, a sudden heat washing over her and settling between her legs. The spark ignited within her, and with it a yearning desire. Korra help but grin as she felt a blush come over her flustered face. A chiming from the clock on the wall summoned Korra back to reality. 

 _Swim practice._ How long had Korra been at the gym? Maybe Asami could bend time too. Maybe she was all mythological creatures rolled into one.  _The pretty ones at least._

Korra rose from the door and locked herself in her bedroom to change out of her gym clothes, thankful that Opal wasn't home to see Korra as a bothered mess. Staring at herself in her closet-mirror, Korra lifted her shirt over her head and surveyed her reflection. Her toned body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and she was still breathing quite heavily. She watched her chest rise and fall, willing her furious heart to be still.  _What's she done to me?_ Korra tipped her thumbs into the side of her shorts, and with a shake of her hips they were at the floor. As she looked back up at the mirror her mind betrayed her again, as thoughts of Asami standing behind her flooded her vision; biting Korra's neck softly, slender hands reaching around to trail around a nipple, teasing, and the other, slowly sliding down her toned stomach to...

Korra couldn't take it anymore. She stripped the rest off, slipped into her swimwear and threw her shorts and shirt back on. She avoided looking into the mirror again, and hurried out of her bedroom. Korra absent mindedly threw a towel and a change of clothes into a duffel bag, and left the apartment. On the way to the pool, Korra probed her mind, in an attempt to rationalize the events that had happened just prior.

_What do you want ME to say?_

_***_

Thankfully the pool was empty, save for Kuvira who was stretching at the end of one of the lanes, already changed into her deep green swimming outfit. Kuvira was fit; broad shoulders and toned limbs, Kuvira was more angles than curves. Korra didn't really expect anyone else from RECESS to turn up, partially due to the fact that orientation and signups was yesterday, and partially due to the fact that Korra hadn't told anyone to come. Kuvira was here solely due to the fact that this was a bit of a routine between. Korra let out a relieved sighed as she walked over to her.  _This'll take my mind off of the mermaid._ Hopefully. 

"Morning" Korra said, dumping her bag on the stand behind them. 

Kuvira grunted in response, still stretching. She never was much of a morning person, even if it was almost midday by this point. Korra took off her day clothes, and mounted the block next to Kuvira to begin her stretches. Most of their training sessions started and went in silence, mainly because you can't really talk whilst swimming.  _Unless you were a merma-NO. No mermaids. Stupid sexy mermaids._

Regardless, it worked. As soon as Korra hit the water, all other thoughts had been expunged from her mind. When she was swimming, all that she thought about was the waters around her. She could feel the surface tension break as she raised shoulder and arm over stroke, the stream of bubbles roll their way up the side of her face, ever so slightly tickling her, even the waves that Kuvira was making in the lane next to her as they passed. The waters were her home, where she felt at peace. They continued their drills for some time, pushing themselves harder and harder, until they were satisfied with their progress, and that they knew they had improved. They were more alike than they knew, Korra and Kuvira; they were both strong, and both very competitive, but also they never sunk into complacency. 

After their drills, Kuvira would sit on the edge of the lanes and down a shake, and watch as Korra completed her own post-swim ritual. She would wade out to the deepest part of the pool, and let herself sink until she sat cross-legged on the bottom, swirling her arms to keep herself grounded. She would sit there, content to stare up through the waters into the sky, the other brilliant infinite blue. Without the thrashing of legs and arms through the water it would be silent, the water swirling from the slightest movements like liquid glass dancing across another sky. After a while, when Korra could barely keep her breath a moment longer, she would close her eyes and let herself float up, breaking the surface to bask in the warm rays of the midday sun while she floated on her back. 

Kuvira cleared her throat, marking her impatience. Despite it, Kuvira always waited for Korra to be done before they had their sauna sessions. It was the only time that the two ever really connected, when they were both worn out from their drills to truly care about anything else but the heat and steam. As they moved through the changing rooms, they peeled off their swimwear and wrapped themselves up in towels, and headed into the sauna. 

Kuvira never was one to be shy about her body. As the room fogged up, Kuvira shrugged off the towel until it lay across her lap, and sat reclined and eyes closed, arms stretched and resting on the row behind her. Korra sat opposite the other woman, her own towel wrapped around her. She studied Kuvira, brow furrowed and lips pouted. She studied the roughness of Kuvira's hair tied back, and the bold shape of her eyebrows. Korra watched the way the sweat and dripping water from Kuvira's hair beaded around her forehead. The way the precipitation formed on her collar, the pert and roundness of her breasts. Korra's eyes wandered down, studying the definition of Kuvira's stomach, the toned and built form of her legs. 

A long time ago, she had thought herself interested in the other woman, but that time had passed. It was nothing more than admiration of the effort that Kuvira had put into building herself. Again, her mind wandered back to Asami. _That one's_ _different, for sure._

"Korra," Kuvira said suddenly, "I charge ten an hour to stare."

Korra flushed red, which she hoped Kuvira would simply attribute to the heat of the steam. "Sorry Kuv. A lot on my mind."

"Well, go on," Kuvira said, waving a hand lazily. "Hit me."

Korra hesitated. Why couldn't she ask for advice? It's not like Kuvira was a gossip. 

She sighed. "You know Asami? The one who broke my record."  _I'm starting to SOUND like a broken record._

Kuvira again grunted in acknowledgement. 

"Well, I met her at the gym this morning..." Korra recounted the events to Kuvira. Kuvira didn't stir from her rested position as the story unfolded, simply content to listen. "... and then she moved real close, I mean  _real close_ Kuv." Korra paused for a moment, wondering if she should speak of the next moment in detail. "Then she taunted me about my record, and left."

Silence. The brazier between them hissed as Korra tended to it. Kuvira seemed to be deep in thought, pondering the tale that Korra just regaled her with. Maybe she had the answer, the moral to this story, the inner meaning of Asami's actions. An eternity seemed to pass as Korra poked and prodded the stones, feeling sweat running down her own body, and wondering if maybe Kuvira had fallen asleep. Then Kuvira spoke. 

"She wants to bang you."

Korra froze. Which was difficult to do in a sauna.

"Or be banged by you. Whatever works, I guess."

"Wuh-"

"Like, pretty bad."

"Ku-"

"Like greased-up hog-monkeys."

"K-"

"Twelve times a day."

"Bu-"

"Maybe twelve times a night too."

"C'mo-"

"Banging on the hour, every hour."

Korra's mind fried itself. She was pretty sure she had turned a shade of red that would be bizarre even by the heat of the sauna. Honestly, Korra could jump into a volcano right now, and people would still be like, "Korra? You look a bit flustered. Is everything ok?" And Korra would have to reply, "OH YEH, NO PROBLEMS HERE," as she slowly sank into the magma.  

Korra just stared at Kuvira, a blushing, incredulous look plastered on her face. Kuvira did not even deign to open her eyes, still reclined and relaxed, as if the words she had said just moments prior were of no real consequence.  _  
_

"K-Kuvira," Korra said, gathering her thoughts, "Kuvira She-Hulk Godzilla Beifong,"

But she paused. What would she say? 

_Nonsense!_

_Outrageous!_

_How outlandish of you!_

_How dare you suggest such crass and lewd imagery!_

Korra's mind steadily spat out increasingly Victorian rebuttals, before she resigned to the possibility. 

"Y-you think so?" Korra said, twiddling her thumbs, her brow furrowed and a slight frown reaching across her face. Kuvira peeked from an eye over her nose.

"Sweet Raava," she yawned, leaning forward, scratching a spot under her left breast, "I would've thought you'd jump at the idea, not look like some heartbroken sop." 

"I mean, she's real pretty," Korra said, feeling the indignation in her own voice. _Ah jeez_ ; she knew at that point she sounded like a child telling their mother about their first crush. "But I dunno - why wouldn't she just come out and **s ay it**!?" Korra sighed and threw herself sideways, flopping onto the bench. "Whyshegottaplaymelikethatkuv?"

"Dunno," Kuvira said, splashing some water on the stones. Steam hissed and warmth again surged around them. "Some people like to set a challenge. Maybe she thinks this way you'll be more interested. Maybe you just haven't realized it yet."

"I-"

Korra never finished her thought. At that moment, the door to the sauna opened, and a figure took a step into the steam room before stopping suddenly, as if coming to the abrupt realization of who the other inhabitants of the sauna were. 

At the sound of the door opening, Kuvira glanced over at the stranger, and gave a sly chuckle. She shook her head. "What are the fucking odds."

Korra, still lying down on the bench, gave Kuvira a quizzical look. The sauna was a public area, but even though the two swimmers often had the middle of the day to themselves, it wasn't exactly unprecedented to share the sauna with others. Kuvira's reaction piqued Korra's interest however, and propped herself up on an elbow to better view the stranger. 

_Whut. Chu gotta be kittin me._

Asami stood in the doorway, hands in the middle of tying back her wet hair. Korra's mouth dropped, but not before she noticed something. What was it? Asami seemed... approachable. Less of a mermaid, more of a ... regular person. She looked surprised. Off-guard, unlike the Asami Korra had met before. 

Asami broke the silence first, clearing her throat. "Uhm... You know I charge by the hour to stare."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, clearly amused that they shared a wit. But Korra was having none of it, not this time. Even if she was wearing nothing but a towel. Korra felt her mind beginning to slip,  but willed it to be strong. 

_/c://korra's brain. /run sassy.exe [initializing...]_

Korra stood, adjusting her towel ever so slightly. "Well Kuv, it's been a pleasure. I'll catch you next time." Korra motioned to leave, but not before slowing to a strut before Asami, giving her a quick once over up and down, and fluttering a wink with a cheeky bite of her lip. She closed the door behind her, and **_oh_** , she would have **loved** to look back to see if Asami was watching, but that would have ruined the theatrics. 

For a whole minute, Korra sat in the change rooms giggling to herself in hushed silence. It felt absolutely amazing to give Asami a taste of her own medicine, but there was something else to it too. After the moment had passed, Korra showered and pulled on a change of clothes; jeans and a striped tee. As sh emerged once again into the sunlight, she checked her phone, which revealed a missed call from Opal and a message. 

_"If ur done with prac, Bo and I are gettin lunch. In?"_

Korra smiled. _"Sure thing, see you soon."_

As Korra left the pools, a thought slipped into her mind. _Maybe Kuvira's onto sometihng._  A sneaky grin and a slight blush played across Korra's face, but there was also the hesitancy, as always. People knew Korra to charge head on into situations, but Korra knew that was only when she was 100% sure of what she was doing. 

_Maybe Opal and Bo will have an idea..._

***

Korra wouldn't lie to herself. The idea that Asami was into her excited her. Kuvira's seedling thought had buried deep into Korra's mind and made nest. But before Korra would submit to teasing that fantasy, she had to make sure. But she was giddy, and waited a whole ten minutes at the noodle shop with Bolin and Opal before she blurted out that she had something to ask them, and that they absolutely, one-hundred percent had to keep this to themselves. 

Bolin laughed, then sighed. "God Korra, you say this every time. Who are we going to tell? Mako?! Tenzin?! They're no fun to gossip with; Mako's all like _Hmm yeah that sounds like it could happen_ and Tenzin's all like  _You know, this reminds me of the poetry of the great Guru-_ "

Opal cut in before Bolin said something sacrilegious. "You can trust Bo and I Korra, you know that."

Korra grinned, then blushed slightly. Honestly, if she kept this up she could work part-time as a traffic light with the rate at which she blushed. She retold the story of the gym, but this time proffered the suggestion that Kuvira gave. 

"... So do you think she's into me?" Korra said, leaning back in her chair. _If these guys say yes, I am soooo making a move. Watch out mermaid, here comes the... mermaid hunter? Whatever._

Bolin folded his arms and Opal gave a glance, eyebrows raised.

Opal gave her answer first. "Korra, sweetie, do you think maybe she's just, I dunno, really into swimming and the competition?"

 _Welp._ Korra's heart slouched in her ribcage. That's what she had thought before, but hoped it wasn't the case now. "I mean... I guess it's possible."

"Oh," Opal said, noticing Korra's demeanor suddenly shift, "I mean, if you think she's into you then there's no reason you can't like... ask her out or something. You know she lives in our apartment right? Like a few floors above."

"Yeahh," Korra said, lost in a pleasant thought, "She is pretty, isn't she? Ohh, and the way she smells too..."

"Well, sure Korra, I'm just saying maybe be careful if you're looking too deep into it, but like you can still-"

Bolin had been silent and pensive since Korra had finished regaling them. Arms crossed, brow furrowed, he looked as though he was a kettle waiting to boil. At that moment, he slammed his hands down on the table, gaining shifty looks from the other patrons of the restaurant. 

"We should break into her apartment." It occurred to Korra that a lot of Bolin's plans involved breaking and entering, now that she thought of it. 

Opal was less amused. "Why?!"

"Because," Bolin said, a sly smile on his mouth, "The best way to know the enemy is to find where they're the most comfortable." He waved his hands erratically as he moved into theatrical-Bolin mode. "That's where they leave all the clues, because they think no-one will find out."

Korra laughed. "You've been watching too many Varrick Industry movies, Bo."

"Besides," Opal said, chiming in, "Korra's trying to figure out if Asami likes her. How will breaking in tell us anything?"

Bolin's shoulders fell, clearly defeated. "I just wanted to do some crimes like they do in the movies..." He mumbled. 

Korra was intrigued though. "Let's do it." The mischievous idea took Korra, who flash Opal and Bolin a crooked grin. "Besides, we're not stealing anything, just want to... have a look around, that's fair right? Get to know Asami."

Bolin had a look that reminded Korra of a child at Christmas. Opal had a look that reminded Korra of a child who was just told Christmas was cancelled forever. 

 ***

After lunch, they snuck up to Asami's room, which was weird because they lived in the same building, so technically they were sneaking around their own building. Korra and Bolin hid around the corner while Opal knocked on the door, to ascertain whether or not Asami was home. After she was fully satisfied that the eagle had left the nest (Bolin insisted on using secret-agent speak), and that they weren't going to be arrested for breaking and entering, Opal flashed Bolin and Korra a wave and the three huddled around the door. Opal stood watch worriedly hopping from foot to foot, as the other two fumbled around with a lock-pick set that Mako had confiscated from some hooligans the other day. How Bolin got his hands on it, Korra would rather not know. 

Surprisingly, they got it rather quickly, but not quick enough to be taken aback by what was behind the apartment door. The apartment was one of those studio-lofts; a large bed was placed under the windows, sheets messily strewn about, with a desk and chair was pushed right up against the bed. A laptop rested on the centre, with seemingly endless stacks of papers and books covering every other inch of its surface. A bin overflowing with take-away boxes, coffee cups and cans was in the kitchen, with empty sugar packets dotted about the bench-tops. An unopened box of kitchen utensils, pots and pans sat in the corner, neglected. 

Apart from that, every other bit of free space in the apartment was filled with crate upon crate of SATO-JU, the fruit energy drink that Korra had seen on the first day. The apartment looked part-home, part-warehouse. 

"Whoa." Korra said. The three shuffled in slowly, partially to avoid knocking anything over, and partially because there wasn't much room to maneuver three people anyway. 

Bolin spotted the laptop. "Jackpot." He moved over to it, flipped it open and booted it up. While Korra moved deeper into the kitchen, Opal decided she would rather wait downstairs and let the other two know if Asami was coming back via frantic messaging. Bolin saluted his stalwart sentinel, and returned to 'hacking the laptop.'

There was a lot of mess in the kitchen. Korra grinned slightly - Asami was becoming less and less of a mythical creature, and more and more someone that reminded a lot of herself. Admittedly, the mountain of Sato-Ju was new, but everything else seemed the same. Same student life-style, same lazy sleeping habits, same last-minute study area.

Bolin let off an animated gasp. "Korra, you should see this."

Korra shuffled over to Bolin, to see an email opened up. "Bo, this is borderline criminal. Like, super-real criminal, almost fucked up-"

"Dude, you're the one who said we should do it," Bolin averted his gaze when Korra shot him daggers for even daring to put the blame on her, "But seriously, just read it."

Korra scanned the email quickly. It seemed to be something Asami sent to her father, sent sometime yesterday after Korra had first seen Asami at the pool.

 

***

FROM: Asami Sato <asami.sato@futureindustries.com.rc>  
TO: Hiroshi Sato <hiroshi.sato@futureindustries.com.rc>  
  
Hi daddy,   
  
Just wanted to let you know that the promotional campaign was successful, we managed to get most of the campus retailers to stock.   
Also... I wanted to let you know that I enrolled at RC. I know I told you I was skeptical at first, but I think I'm going to enjoy myself here. I'm doing business like you said, but I'm also doing engineering. I know its going to be tough, but I think I can manage it. 

Anyway, I'm going to be moving into that place on campus. The warehouse guys offloaded some crates here since they overstocked for orientation. I'll be staying here while I'm on semester, but I promise to come home on breaks, okay? You don't need to worry about me. 

I'll try to make some friends, Dad. I've even joined a society already. Seriously, don't worry about me. 

Love,   
Asami S. 

***

After Korra finished reading, she told Bolin she had seen enough and convinced him to leave. There was something that bothered Korra, and staying in Asami's apartment wasn't making her feel better. Bolin called Opal to let her know they were done, and the three retired to Korra and Opal's apartment. 

"So, what did you find out?" Opal said, putting the kettle on.

"Turns out Asami is the daughter and heir to Future Industries!" Bolin said excitedly. He didn't want to leave, and wanted to keep looking around for super secret heiress trinkets, whatever those would be, but Korra had insisted on leaving. She sat at the kitchen table, chin resting on her hand, brow furrowed and pouting again, deep in thought. Opal picked up on it. 

"Something wrong?" Opal said. 

Korra sighed. "I dunno. For some reason I thought I'd find something else." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Like a diary or something, something more clear."

Bolin scoffed. "Please Korra, we learned plenty. Here-" He stood, arms raised as though he was re-enacting a Shakespearean drama. "Imagine, the lonely heiress to a multi-billion dollar company, growing up all alone and alienated by her status. Then, one day, she sneaks into the local university in a raucous display of disobedience-"

"Her dad sent her here for work though." Opal interjected, placing down three cups of tea.

Bolin raised his voice. "I SAID: **RAUCOUS DISPLAY OF DISOBEDIENCE.** " Opal laughed, sighed, and let Bolin have his moment. Korra was studying Bolin's words with rapt attention. He continued, "And sees the local academics pondering life's great mysteries! Enticed by her fellow youths, she enrolls at once to be at home with her fellow intellectuals, to unravel the great mysteries of the mind!" He paused for a moment, before adding; "And to find others that like to swim, I guess."

 _Oh._ "So, you don't think she's into me?" Korra said. 

Bolin's arms fell to his side, and he slid into a chair. "Sorry Korra. I mean, maybe she's looking for friends, but I dunno whether she's like...  _into you,_ per se."

Korra sighed, and reclined back into her chair. Well, that was it; Three different explanations. Korra couldn't work with this- she needed to be 100% about something before she was confident enough to rush in headfirst. But it wasn't something that she could ignore either. As she sat in the kitchen, reclined, Korra gazed at the clock that hung from the apartment wall, watching the seconds slowly tick by.  

 _Welp. Sometimes you gotta take a leap of faith._ There was only one thing to do; pick one of the three and rush headlong into that option. If anything, it would at least eliminate one of the three, right? This was new territory, uncharted seas. Here, there be monsters.  _Or mermaids._ Though that was steadily becoming less of a reality.

Time almost seemed to stand still for a moment. Korra could even hear the intense game-show music in her head. 

 

  _...and for a million dollars; Exactly what is Asami's deal? Is it:_

 _A) Bolin's Answer: As an heiress she just wants to make new friends?_  
B) Opal's Answer: She just really, really likes competitive swimming?   
 _C) Kuvira's... Answer: Asami wants to cover Korra's body in chocolate, caramel and nougat, and see if Snickers_ ** _really_ _is_ ** _guaranteed to satisfy?_

 

_..._

 

_*Ding Ding*_

 

As Opal and Bolin debated over what to do for dinner, Korra pulled out her phone and sent a message to the group labelled "RECESS";  _"Hey guys, so glad to see so many new names in the group! I know a lot of you will be pretty busy week one of sem, but let's get this show on the road! Tomorrow, I want to see as many of you as possible down at the pools at 8am; we're doing time-trials! Let's get that leaderboard running ;)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into the world of semi-smuttiness.  
> I'll be honest, the first draft of the opening scene was A LOT more smutty, but I changed it because I felt that it either didn't really fit in with the rest of the other chapters, or that people would find the sudden smuttiness bizarre, or ultimately that it was just TOO porny for this story :P But let me know what you think!  
> As always, I love reading your comments so please let me know what you guys think of this chapter!


	4. Alternation, pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This chapter: What was Asami thinking?! Because this chapter recounts things from Asami's perspective.
> 
> Pt. 2 will continue from when Asami bumps into Kuvira and Korra in the sauna. I wanted to split the two because it felt a bit long, and I wanted to get this out for feedback. Enjoy!

Asami sighed complacently as she strolled out of the gym and through the following hallway. Once she had been sure the brown-skinned girl hadn't followed her, she rounded a corner and leaned against the wall, resting the back of her head slowly against the hard brick. She closed her eyes and felt the shadow of a smile creep up the corners of her mouth. She ran her fingers through her hair, to trace her ear and down her own neck, lost momentarily in thought.  

 _What that girl does to me..._ She chuckled, and began to climb the stairs back to her loft.

Asami wasn't quite sure what came over her. Smooth, suave and in control; that was what it meant to be Asami, and she had never really talked to people outside of business-mode. Her world was a constant string of boardroom meetings, PR campaigns, corporate dinner events, and if it wasn't any of those then she was most likely in-transit from one event to another.

But being around Korra, there was something different. Asami wasn't quite sure of what it was herself, and that worried her. _She... hmm._ Was it a connection? Was she a kindred spirit? Being an heiress meant constantly being surrounded by people, but truly knowing very few. Not to say she was lonely; Asami had come to prefer the moments she had to herself.

Or was it something more? There was an urge, a desire for something different. Asami had felt it grow steadily over the years. She dismissed it several times, passing it off as stress, or hunger, or something else inane and unimportant, something to cast away and be done with. But yesterday, when she was helping manage the Sato-ju stall with the other workers, it reared its head and roared to life.

_**~Flashback Harp Sound~** _

Asami had been with the other workers handing out samples of the company's new drink to the eager students, when she saw her lazing under the shade of a frail picnic umbrella. Asami watched distractedly over the crowds of first-years as the brown-skinned goddess stretched her arms and legs out, sitting behind a rickety old plastic desk. 

 _Well. This is new._  Asami felt the corners of her mouth break into a smile, and just the tips of her teeth biting her lower lip. She continued to stare for what felt like an age, at the toned lines of her legs, at the way the frayed edges of her cut-offs tickled her upper thigh, at the tightness of her shirt and the way it clung to her body with just the slightest amount of perspiration. It was all almost too much. 

She contemplated walking over and introducing herself, but an especially obtuse first-year brought her back to reality; He demanded another can of Sato-ju, despite obviously having several stuffed away in his bag already. Irritated, Asami realized she couldn't abandon her post to go talk to some stranger - she would have to wait until after her stall was done with its hours. 

So she stood diligently managing the booth, with the other Sato workers diligently beaming smiles and handing out samples, occasionally sneaking glances over to the Swim Society booth. Occasionally she would be recognized by a random passer-by as the semi-famous Asami Sato, and people would ask her for a photograph. Asami swears that at least one of the selfies would have caught her glancing elsewhere, instead of at the camera. 

When the crowed finally thinned, Asami gave the order to pack up the stall and head home for the day. Unfortunately, as she walked slowly away from one booth to the other, she arrived only to realize something, or someone, was missing.  

 _Where's my bronze goddess. Who's this grumpy looking lady._ There was only one person sitting at the booth, and she wasn't what Asami was looking for.

"Um, hello there. Where's the other girl?" Asami said before she could stop herself.  _If this girl raised her eyebrows I would feel the wind change._  

The other didn't even look up from her phone. "She was supposed to get us food since we haven't eaten." She looked up, and gave Asami a once-over. Asami blushed ever-so-slightly; in her white button blouse, pinstripe pencil skirt and thick-rimmed glasses, she definitely didn't look like the average student. The other girl was wearing cargo shorts and a green tee that was also way too tight, that ran just short of her toned biceps. _Is this some sort of uniform? Shirts that are way too tight?_ A brief silence settled, before the other girl remembered she was supposed to be manning a society stall. "Sorry. Interested in joining?"

Asami paused.  _Shit. Why didn't I think about this before I came over here?_  "Sure...?" _What am I doing._

"Kuvira," The other said, busying herself with papers. "Sign here, and that'll be ten dollars to cover the joining fee."

 _Ms. Sato, what have you gotten yourself into._  She decided she was too deep down the rabbit hole to back out now, and besides, it could be fun. Even if she didn't necessarily go here, why shouldn't she be part of a club?  _I'm damn well paying for it anyway._ The other girl had piqued her intrigue, and now she was signing up for a membership.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was just a marketing ploy. One hell of a success rate too, I'd bet._

After Asami signed and handed over a crisp note, Kuvira handed her back a laminated member card that had "ASAMI SATO" scrawled in thick sharpie over the front. Asami couldn't help but notice another name tag sitting on the desk that said "Hi! My name is Korra!"

 _Korra. Cute._ "So," Asami said, sliding the card into her wallet. "Which way to the pool?"

Kuvira's eye twitched violently, and for a moment Asami thought the other woman was going to vault over the desk and tackle her. _Sweet Raava. Maybe she's pool-phobic. That wouldn't make much sense for someone in the swim society, though._

Before anyone said anything else, and before Asami could back down from the irate Kuvira, the latter's stomach gave a growl loud enough to rival most seismic movements. Asami chuckled. 

"Here," Asami said, pulling a can of Sato-ju from her bag. "If you show me to the pool, you can have this. I mean, it's not a meal, but it'll sate you for now. How about it?" 

 _It's like coaxing a bear._ Asami stood on the other side of the bench, one hand on her hip, the other holding the can out as a peace offering. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow evocatively. She even wiggled the can in front of Kuvira's stern face.  _Wait, I shouldn't be taunting a hungry beast._

Before Asami could reconsider her teasing, Kuvira snatched the can from Asami's grasp. Honestly, Kuvira would've taken the hand and arm as well, if Asami didn't have cat-like reflexes. Kuvira eyed the can cautiously, before cracking it open and downing it in one. 

"Hey, you should probably take it slo-"

Kuvira finished the can before Asami could finish her warning, and crushed it against the table.  _I mean, that's pretty impressive._ Kuvira belched loudly, but still covered her mouth. Asami laughed.  _Like a proper lady._  Without warning, Kuvira got up, and moved in front of the desk. She even started walking away from the stall before Asami realized she was to follow her. 

Slightly-less-hungry Kuvira was a lot more sociable and talkative than starving-she-beast Kuvira. Asami wouldn't go so far as to say that Kuvira was pleased to be showing her around, but she appreciated the effort. 

"So, what do you study?" Asami said, trying to make small-talk. 

"Government and International Relations." Kuvira replied. "And yourself?" 

 _A political type._ That could be useful, having a friend in politics - especially in Asami's position. Asami's mind started to wander, thinking about the power they could muster, the sway they could have over the nations, if Kuvira should rise to a credible position. 

Asami realized she hadn't responded when Kuvira waved a hand in front of her face. "Sorry."  _Oh yeah. I'm not enrolled here. Ha-ha._  "Uh, Business... and Engineering."  _That'll do._

Either Kuvira didn't care enough to probe further, or Asami's rough-spun answer was passable. It wasn't entirely false; she had thought about returning to study before. Being an heir meant constantly being subject to questions and whispers of capability, even if she had already completed several degrees in the other nations. A few qualifications in Republic City would probably sate the public, and with her intellect Asami would breeze through it easy enough. 

It turned out the pool wasn't that far away, and several other members were already socializing around the entrance when Asami and Kuvira got there. Some were dressed in swimming gear, and had evidently been in the pool only moments earlier. 

"So," Kuvira said, waving her hand around the facility, "This is it, the home of the Swim Soc." There were three pools; two 50m pools that were lined tip to tail, and a full length 100m pool that ran beside them. All three pools were flanked from either side by full length sheltered stands, which were probably crowded when events ran here. A medium-sized building ran off to the side, which marked the changing rooms and sauna. 

"I dunno when we'll be meeting regularly," Kuvira said, waving at a girl in the crowd who spotted her, and was walking over, "Since the cap'tn ain't here yet. Hey Opal." She was wearing a striped green tee, cotton shorts and a sun visor.  _Goodness, she looks like a really cute soccer mom._

 

"Hey Kuv. Who's this?" 

Kuv pointed to Asami with her thumb. "New member. Korra went to get food, so I took her down here myself." 

Asami raised an eyebrow at Kuvira in amusement.  _Only after I fed you and promised you a walk._  She waved at Opal. "Hey, nice to meet you." Opal held out a hand, which Asami took and shook. Opal then turned back to Kuvira.

"So, you think you'll be Korra's record this year?"

Kuvira threw her head back and gave a hearty chuckle. "Please. Gurl's been stranded at the South Pole for aaages. She hasn't been training, fo' sure, otherwise she'd come back an icicle."

 _A record?_ An idea sprung into Asami's head. "What's this record?" 

The other girls shared a look, and Opal turned to Asami. "Korra, our captain, she's got the fastest time for 4x50m for the last few years now, though Kuvira here's gotten close." 

 _Maybe..._ Asami looked around. She wasn't here among the crowd, but Asami had just the plan to lure her out. The corner of Asami's lips curled in excitement. 

"One second, be right back." Opal and Kuvira shared a look of confusion as Asami walked briskly out of the pool, heels clicking across the stones. Having a butler had its perks, and a few minutes later Asami returned to the pool dressed in a sleek black swimming outfit, with goggles dangling around her neck. 

As Asami limbered up at the end of the pool, she called out to Kuvira and Opal. "So, your captain," She said, bending right, pulling her left arm over her head, "What's her time?"

Kuvira gave a snort, and Opal flashed a look of reproach. "Two minutes, flat." Opal said. She paused, and Asami thought she was about to dissuade her from even attempting. Asami looked to Kuvira, who's eyes immediately darted back to meet Asami's. _Well well,_ _An admirer already?_

Asami grinned, and pulled her goggles over her green eyes. She waved dismissively. "Kuvira, you better get a stopwatch out," Kuvira rolled her eyes, but Opal pulled a small black timer and handed it off to Kuvira, "And call your captain!" Asami turned, and winked. "Cause she's going to want to see this!" A few of the other Recess members gathered around, some hesitantly, as if Asami was about to embarrass herself, but others cheered for the newcomer. Everyone loves an underdog. 

They didn't know Asami, though. They didn't know that she had been swimming since shortly after she learned to walk. They didn't know what it meant to her, to be moving through the waves, slicing through the water stroke after stroke. They didn't know it was Asami's mother who taught her, all those years ago, holding her by the stomach as she flailed her arms through the family pool. The great Olympian, Yasuko Sato, whom they didn't know. 

"Count me down, Opal!"

As Asami mounted the block, she took a slow breath, and for a moment the world spun a little bit slower. In her world, it grew quiet, until Asami could hear the slow, rhythmic thumping of her own heart. As she bent down to assume the position, she glanced around one more time.  _I wonder..._

Opal's voice pierced her momentary meditation. "GO!"

As soon as Asami left the block, she knew she had her desired effect. She arched and pierced the water perfectly, and shot out from the end of the pool. Her ears were filled with moments of crashing strokes around her, and the others of cheering and whooping, and distantly what seemed like Kuvira yelling over the phone.

It was over, and Asami already knew. She struck leagues through the water like a dolphin, her form immaculate. By the end, she was barely even winded; the pool at the Sato estate was a full 100, and after years of training even that one had ceased to pose a threat. When she reached out to touch the pool wall at the end of her relay, she heard cheering, the shuffling of feet and hushed murmuring. It wouldn't matter, she knew her times well enough to know where she stood. She lifted herself from the water and sat at the edge of the pool, watching the water run off her body into ripples in the water. Spectators crowded around Kuvira and Opal in hushed murmurs.  

 _What am I looking for?_ Asami leant back, sighing, letting the sun bathe her in its warm glow. _If she was here, what would I do?_

 _She is here, isn't she._ As Asami lifted her goggles, she turned to survey the crowd to see if she had lured the enigmatic leader to her pool. When she noticed the figure standing at the entrance, her heart gave a little jolt, and the beast that dwelt deep raised its head. Asami would never forget the look on Korra's face, the surprise, the indignation, the slight blush that crept over her cheeks.

_Ah. So this is where we stand._

Kuvira announced Asami's triumph, and with that Asami stood to leave. Some of the other members gathered around Asami to congratulate her, and Opal offered her own commendations as well. She wasn't really looking for any of these people though. There was only one, and that one seemed to want to keep her distance.

 _We're going to play this game, are we? Fine,_ Asami smiled, _let's play._ As she head off to the changing rooms, she looked over her shoulder and fluttered a wink that could knock a grown man down. _Game on, Korra._  

After that, Asami had contacted her father, and with some convincing Asami had enrolled herself into Republic City University.

***

When Asami made it back to her room after the gym, she flopped down on her bed and grinned sheepishly into her pillow. She didn't care that her body was slick with sweat, that her mind was slowly playing over what she had said to Korra at the gym from a thousand different angles. All she had in her head was the sight of Korra, looking up at her with her brilliant blue eyes as she benched the bar slowly, the way her toned thighs tensed as she dropped for squats. _My, oh my..._

Asami rolled over onto her back, and stared up into the ceiling. She needed to cool off.  

She knew what she wanted to do. Asami slipped out of her workout gear, and slid into her swimsuit. She admired her own form for a moment, before slipping on a tee and sweats over her suit, and head off to the pool.

_Cool off, put her out of my mind for a little bit._

After all, it was unhealthy to think about someone so much. Right? 

Ah, if only she knew the other party had the exact same plans.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay! I wanted to write this chapter firstly to provide some juxtaposition between the two characters, to give Kuvira a bit more depth, and also to practice writing two different personalities and characters. It took longer than expected because I kept slipping back into Korra's style, and I rewrote it several times to try to develop Asami as her own unique character, rather than just a set piece for Korra's interactions. Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please leave a comment because I'll love you for it :)


	5. Alternation, pt.2 Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This chapter: Sweaty.

_Maybe I should get out of the pool._

It was then, when Asami was in the change-rooms, when her absent mind once again began to fill with doubting thoughts. It started to irritate her, the way her own mind was questioning her behavior; it was a sign that she was losing control. Asami had wrapped herself up in a towel after getting as much water out of her hair as possible, and was in the process of rummaging through her bag when she realized -

She hadn't packed spare underwear.

_Whut._

_How._

Too much. Asami growled under her breath, threw her bag to the side and slumped down onto the bench. She willed herself not to scream, not to cry out in frustration, and after a moment she leaned forward to hold her face in her hands.  _Oh my god I'm a wreck._ A hiss of steam pierced her veil, and Asami looked across the room, to see the door to the sauna beckoning invitingly. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient :)
> 
> Sorry I'm a bit slow with this; I recently went from grad to full-time employed so it's been a pretty crazy transition period, with not a lot of time to write! But I AM still writing this, and I DEFINITELY want to finish this, but I just wanted to let anyone who was still reading this know that it may take a bit longer!
> 
> So here's a bit of a teaser :P


	6. Alternation, pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This chapter: Steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the teaser! Here's the full thing!

Asami strolled casually from her apartment, tracing the path that Kuvira had led her down the other day to the pool, quietly taking in the sights and sounds of the campus. It was moments before midday, and a slow trickle of students poured into the grounds, moving slowly from one class to another. It was a shame, really, that all these individuals were to be cooped inside, instead of basking in the sun's summer glow. Asami didn't care much for class though - she had looked over the course plan for her enrollments and decided then that even if she were to skip most of her required placements, she could pass with flying colors. _More time to focus on other things, I suppose._ Instinctively, she ran her fingers through her silken, flowing hair.

Most people would be comforted by that thought, but for Asami it bothered her. She was used to being busy, to being constantly rushed from place to place, either at some sort of promotional event or engaging in backroom discussions with prominent board-members. She was used to sleeping past 1AM and waking up soon after the sun did, to be surrounded by strangers during the day, and eating alone at night.

And now she had shelved it all, put it on hold and told her father she wanted to pursue a course of action that even she didn't fully understand. She had dedicated the spare moments of the remainder of the day trying to rationalize her actions to herself, trying to comprehend where she was and where she wanted to go. Her emotions flooded her; she was frustrated with herself, that she would be so brazen as to pursue some elusive idea, and yet eager and keen to find what could come of this. She was curious to explore the possibilities that could emerge from taking a sudden change of course, and yet still worried and concerned that she had made a mistake.

Curiosity was Asami's energy - it fueled her desire to seek out each idea she had, to test and to trial; to discover. But as she lay in bed the previous night, staring off into Republic city bay through the glass of her studio window, flash thoughts poured in and out of her mind, a cacophony of feelings and emotions, and every now and then Korra's face swam into focus and when it did Asami's chest felt a little lighter. It always came back to Korra, _Of course it did_ , and Asami knew that the other girl had influenced her decisions more than either of them could truly comprehend. And Asami had theories, of course she had theories, but all good theories require research, of which it was too late into the night to begin such ponderous thoughts. In the end, it was all too much, so Asami set herself a goal, and succumbed to fatigue.

But now on the following day, Asami was looking forward to a few moments to herself. She had come to love the serenity of solitude - years spent in the business limelight leaves a healthy yearning for sanctuary. Thankfully by the time Asami arrived at the pool it was empty. Several wet footprints suggested than there had been swimmers only moments prior, but whoever or wherever they were now, it was of no consequence to Asami. She had her quiet time. She stripped off her over-clothes and limbered up. The waters rippled teasingly, invitingly, and Asami was almost too happy to oblige. The sun lapped over Asami as she stretched, her toes curling in anticipation of the refreshing, almost purging cleanse of cold waters.

Today, Asami didn't dive; there was no-one around who needed to see the spectacle. Instead Asami slipped into the waters slowly, savoring the sensation of cold climbing up her long legs, rolling over her smooth stomach, and embracing her shoulders like a winter chill. She held a breath, and submerged herself fully into the pool, eyes closed until she leaned forward to start. Asami kicked off the wall of the pool, rolling and swirling through the waters, feeling the way the streams slipped through her fingers, the way her hair slipped wildly around her face. She held her breath and shot through the water, pulling stroke after stroke, flying past the rippling shadowy lines of the sunlight playing across the surface of the crystal blue, projecting on the tiles that Asami was gliding over. When she broke the surface, she broke into a rhythm, _left, right, left, breathe, right, left, right, breathe_ ; it wasn't what they taught, but it was what she was comfortable with.

Some members of Recess trained until they were tired. Others were on a clock, only swimming for an hour or so between classes. Asami had a routine; timed laps, relays, endurance rounds - everything was on a schedule. Some people would believe her training would feel like hours, but Asami knew she'd be done in a fraction of the time. It made her smile, being that in control of her world.

When Asami was satisfied, she waded to the end of the pool slightly shaded by a large palm tree and lowered herself until she could lean against the cold mosaic, floating slightly in the now sun-warmed waters. She signed, pleased with her progress, and took a moment to reflect. For now, the swim had cleared her mind. Asami stared absently at a cloud that drifted lazily across the sky, content for the moment to simply rest in the water.

_Maybe it's not all so serious. Maybe I don't need a plan. Maybe I shouldn't just see what happens._

Asami lifted a hand, watching the beads of water trickle down her arm. Her fingers were beginning to prune.

_Maybe I should get out of the pool._

Asami was in the change-rooms, when her absent mind once again began to fill with doubting thoughts. It started to irritate her, the way her own mind was questioning her behavior, it was a sign that she was losing control. Asami had wrapped herself up in a towel after getting as much water out of her hair as possible, and was in the process of rummaging through her bag when she realized -

She hadn't packed spare underwear.

Too much. Asami growled under her breath, threw her bag to the side and slumped down onto the bench. She willed herself not to scream, not to cry out in frustration, and after a moment she leaned forward to hold her face in her hands. Oh my god I'm a wreck. A hiss of steam pierced her veil, and Asami looked across the room, to see the door to the sauna beckoning invitingly.

It wasn’t part of her schedule. She hadn’t planned on a sauna session, and if she did it would eat into her afternoon time, time that was previously scheduled for…

Nothing. Not a business meeting, not lunch with a client, not going down to the warehouse to micro-manage outgoing shipments; nothing.

And in a moment, the frustration vanished – dissipated like the steam that invited her in so tauntingly. Asami snatched a hairband from her bag, adjusted her towel and headed for the door. She didn’t care anymore, and for the first time in a long while, Asami sighed, happy with the knowledge she had a free day to do as she pleased.

Asami opened the door, and a flash of steam rose up to greet her as she was tying up her hair. It took her a moment to realize who the other inhabitants of the room were.

A chuckle. “What are the fucking odds.”

Asami paused. Her brain had unloaded her business module, and was now running with raw Asami, and that just wouldn’t do for these two.

_One sec Asami, we’ll get Sassy ‘Sami back on in a second. Booting: 12%_

Asami looked around the room. Kuvira was sitting on the bench, reclined, towel on her lap and her broad toned chest exposed, arms sweeping over the bench behind her. She was studying Asami with those fierce green eyes of hers that made even Asami feel like hunted prey. Kuvira had her braid tied up, but it was obvious she had been one of the swimmers from moments prior. The other…

_Booting: 24%_

Was lying on her side, short cropped hair wet and _messy oh my_. In response to Kuvira’s remark, the figure propped herself up on one arm, and looked up at Asami with brilliant, disarming, blue. Asami stared, she knew she was staring, and she felt Korra’s intense gaze returned to her. She watched Korra’s mouth drop slightly, and it took all of Asami’s energy not to giggle at how cute she looked.  

_Booting: 34% Shit, you might have to wing it boss, the module ain’t ready yet._

_(a) You know I charge by the hour to stare._

_(b) Whew! Is it steamy in here, or is it just me?_

_(c) Loving the hair - snazzy as usual!_

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but felt it unnaturally dry. “Uhm…You know I charge by the hour to stare.” _Nice work Asami, nice and smooth._

_Booting: 56%_

Kuvira arched an eyebrow, clearly amused, which comforted Asami. Asami looked to Korra, wondering if she would see that tell-tale blush that would contrast _oh-so-prettily_ across her dark skin, but there was something else in her eyes – something peculiar, but strangely familiar.

Korra stood, and adjusted her towel to show just enough skin to make Asami swallow – _slowly_. Korra flashed a smoulder over to Asami momentarily, before turning back to Kuvira.

“Well Kuv, it’s been a pleasure. I’ll catch you next time.”

_Booting: 88%_

Korra walked directly at Asami, who wanted her own presence to shrink into the floorboards with every advancing step. There was a determination in her eyes, a certainty to her step, and a purpose with the way she held herself. For a moment, Asami thought Korra was going to walk straight into her, before she nimbly took a step to the side. Time seemed to slow for Asami. Her eyes met Korra’s, unbreaking and fierce, standing so close that if Korra exhaled her breath would play out across Asami’s shoulder and reduce her to a quivering mess.

_Booting: 99%_

Korra said nothing, but broke off Asami’s gaze to travel down, down across Asami’s body, though covered by a towel, seemed naked underneath Korra’s eyes. Asami’s lips parted slightly, breath held, unable to move an inch, and has Korra’s eyes rose back up to meet Asami’s once again, she watched in tortured pain as Korra’s tongue traced the tips of her teeth, to softly bite her lower lip, and gave a small wink.  

_Korra’s booty: 100%_

Asami felt Korra’s absence the moment she left. For a split second, as Korra moved past, Asami wanted to reach out, to feel the brush of Korra’s fingers across hers, but she hesitated. She did not turn, but stood still, unwilling to react.

When Asami heard the door to the sauna close behind her, she relaxed, exhaling deeply, before remembering there was still another person in the room.  

“Sorry.” Asami said, not really sure what she was apologizing for.

Kuvira waved a hand lazily. “Relax. I know the feeling.”

It was Asami’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Kuvira laughed, and motioned for Asami to sit opposite her, where Korra was lying moments ago. Asami sat herself down warily. At first, she blushed, avoiding looking straight at Kuvira – her brazen nakedness wasn’t something she was used to, but Asami wasn't about to further lose composure after Korra's little display, so she straightened her back and undid her towel and placed it neatly onto her lap. If she were in a fancy restaurant, her poise would not have left her out of place.

 _And if I had clothes on, I suppose._ Asami matched Kuvira’s gaze and dared her to speak. For a while, the two simply watched each other with probing eyes, until Kuvira’s flickered for a moment to travel over Asami’s breasts.

 _Winner_. “Now, now,” Asami said in mock scorn, miming covering herself up, “That’s no way to look at a lady.”

Kuvira laughed so hard that she slapped a hand down onto the wooden bench, causing it to creak violently. “Well played.”

Asami smiled. “Good to see you again.” Asami reclined to rest against the bench behind her and crossed her legs.

Kuvira returned a crooked grin. “Yeah.”

Asami looked to the door of the sauna. “So, you two were talking about me, clearly.”

Most people would have been embarrassed, being caught out like that, but Kuvira didn’t even break gaze. “Yeah. Korra’s trying to figure you out. Apparently you’ve uh, you’ve got into her head.”

Asami blushed slightly, barely enough to be noticeable in the heat. But if Kuvira picked it up, she didn’t comment on it.

“So, what IS your deal anyway?” Kuvira said, pouring water over the hot rocks. A hiss, and steam once again filled the room. Asami sighed and closed her eyes, arching her head back. She traced a wet lock of hair in her fingers, as was her habit.

"Call it piqued curiosity," Asami said quietly, "I'm used to a... different life. Maybe I'll find something here. Something else."

Kuvira snorted. "Poetic. But -" She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "What does Korra have to do with it?" Asami looked at Kuvira; there was a glint in her eye that told Asami she was being evaluated. _How sweet._ But Asami didn't exactly have an answer for that either. 

But she knew what Kuvira wanted to hear. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt your friend." 

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "She's a strong girl, that one. But she doesn't always think things through, that's all. But you," Kuvira waved a hand at Asami, "You look like someone on the other end of the spectrum. Just be sure you know what you want."

Asami smiled. "Thanks, I guess. And what about you?"

"Me?" Kuvira said, chuckling. "I do what I want, when I want."

Asami laughed. It felt good to laugh, to talk to Kuvira. The topic moved off of Korra after that, and on to speak of the University, and of their families. Asami learned that Kuvira was the adopted daughter of the Zaofu matriarch, was about to comment that among the thriving Beifong cohort, Kuvira could rest easy knowing that _she_ was the only child that Suyin Beifong actually _chose -_ but she didn't know how well that would go down. Instead, they spoke of politics, and of Republic City. They spoke of religion, and of spirituality. They spoke until they once again began to prune, and only then did they decide to leave.

As they got dressed, Kuvira spoke. "Let's get lunch."

"Uh," Asami said - She remembered her earlier predicament, "Yeah. I forgot to bring underwear."

Kuvira snorted. "Ooh, naughty. Maybe I was wrong about you and preparedness; maybe Korra's already rubbing off on you." When Asami gave her a look of amusement, Kuvira shrugged. "Just go commando or somethin' - Then I'll give you a lift so you don't have to _jiggle your way home._ "

"Oh _Raava_ Kuvira, that's lewd."

"Do what I want gurl, I do what I want."

***

Lunch was a brief affair, since Kuvira had classes to attend. Still, the second encounter with Kuvira comforted Asami; She had come to enjoy her company, and even admire her as a person. Staunch, bold, and just. When Kuvira dropped Asami off at her apartment, she waved goodbye and walked up to her apartment feeling complacent, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. Asami was even beginning to miss the company, when she recognized another familiar face waiting outside the entrance of her building.

The person was staring nervously at her phone, so Asami reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Opal? Hey, what are you doing standing out here?"

From the shocked reaction Opal gave, Asami wondered if she was wearing some sort of electrified glove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I think there'll be one more Asami chapter after this, and who knows?  
> As always, thanks for reading you lovely lovely people, and comment comment comment because I love hearing feedback!


	7. Alternation, pt.3 Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This Chapter: Remembrances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teasers again! Work is keeping me busy most of the time (9am-6pm is pretty rough!) Hope you enjoy a snippet!

After a while of watching the branches sway in the light breeze, the sun playing through the leaves, Opal spoke. 

"What do you know about Korra?"

 _Not nearly enough._  Asami paused for a moment and sat in silence, instinctively folding her hands on her lap. She remained poised, despite her attire. 

"I could always stand to learn a bit more." Asami said.

Opal placed a hand on her cheek, a worried look on her face, contemplating whether or not she should go on. Asami smiled at her. "Listen, you don't have to say anything."

"No, it's probably best you know." Opal said. She leaned forward to Asami, huddled under the shade of the branches above. She spoke in a hushed whisper. "Do you know why the record matters so much to her?"

 _The record._  Asami had almost forgotten. Warm shame crept over her - it had almost slipped her mind that she had made such a display out of her triumph. Asami shook her head.

Opal sighed. "Well... Korra wasn't always the strongest swimmer..."

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be alot more backstory; something i originally thought of from the beginning. It's a lot less fluffy than previous chapters for sure, and it might be a bit darker, but i promise nothing tragic happens!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to get the full chapter out by this weekend. In the mean-time, thanks for being so patient, anyone out there who's still around!


	8. Alternation, pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This chapter: The final arc of alternation. Asami meets with a familiar face outside her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind messages and patient waiting! Hope you like it!

"H-hey!"

"Opal, are you okay? What are you doing standing out here?”

"I - I live here!"

"Yeah, but not on the front step I'm guessing. Did you forget your keys or something?"

Opal was pale, stumbling over her words as half-baked excuses came tumbling out of her mouth. She was wearing a loose hoodie several sizes too large for her, and tights. She was hiding something, and Asami wasn’t exactly convinced. It didn’t take Asami’s genius-level intellect to see that she was the last person that Opal wanted to talk to right now.

And Asami wasn’t having any of it.

“Spill it Opal,” Asami interrupted. She pulled the voice she reserved only for strong-arming rival businessmen, “I’m done playing.”

Asami glared deep into Opal's eyes, fierce and piercing green. For a moment, Asami thought Opal was going to run for it, but the moment passed and her shoulders slumped to her sides. She sat down on the step infront of the apartment doors, defeated.

_Uh... I may have over-done it._

Asami took a spot next to Opal, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Sorry Opal. Just been a weird day for me."

Opal looked up at Asami. "I'm sorry too. I want to tell you, but ... Probably better not to. I-I... I don't _think_ anything bad will come of it..."

Asami raised an eyebrow and smirked. _She's cute when worries._ "Sure. As long as it's nothing criminal or anything."

A bizarre look spread across Opal's face, a strange Cheshire grin. "Ha-ha! Yeah!"

"Look," Asami said, making a motion to stand. "How about you come back to mine for some tea? I-"

"No!" Opal said, standing abruptly. "I-uh, no! Listen, can we- can we just stay out here for a while?"

Asami was beyond confused, but decided to play along; if being forceful didn't work, maybe she should just let Opal play out her own gambit. "Fine, but let's sit in the garden - benches are better than steps."

For a small apartment in the city, the gardens were well kept. _Like something you'd stumble upon in the wilds._ The area was walled in with tall, deep green hedges, bursting with blackberries and wild-flowers. Several stone benches were dotted by the sides of the winding stone pathways, and a tall fountain sat in the middle, its waterfalls rippling about the small school of goldfish below. Still, the garden wasn't overly spacious, and two large willowy sentinels stood at opposite ends, basking most of it in shade. Opal led Asami to a bench, and sat down quietly. Asami was first to break the silence.

"You're not in trouble, are you?"

Opal swallowed. "Maybe. Depends."

Asami sighed. Opal was a sweet child, and terrible at hiding things. She wore her emotions on her sleeves, and often betrayed her emotions in heated moments. But, Asami agreed that she was to be a good-natured person at heart.

"Opal," Asami said after a while, "Is everything okay with you?"

Opal gave a tired laugh. "I'm fine. It's not me I'm worried about."

Asami felt a slight sense of relief. For a moment Asami had thought she had triggered a panic attack in Opal, but whatever it was, maybe it wasn't that bad after all.  _Maybe I should change the subject._

"Tell me about yourself Opal - we haven't really had a chance to talk."

Opal looked up at Asami, who returned a warm smile. "Well..." She said, slowly. "I'm on exchange here from Zaofu." 

The two sat in the garden for a while, one speaking and the other listening intently. Asami learned much of Opal. She learned of Opal's home, of her many siblings, and briefly of Kuvira. She learnt of her family's legacy, and the great shadows she stood under. 

Opal sighed. "But it's not like feel like i'm inadequate or anything. I just... My family's got everything; Artists, architects, laywers, professional sportspeople, revolutionaries, city-founders - it's like, what's left for me?"

"Whatever you want." Asami said quietly. Opal looked up at her. "You can do whatever you want, whatever makes you happy."

Opal gave a dry chuckle, as if to say  _it's not that easy._ Asami placed a reassuring hand on Opal's shoulder.

 

"Firstly, your own path isn't defined by your family, even if they mean alot to you. You shouldn't  _not_ want to do something just because someone else has already gotten there first - it's just not fair."

"Secondly; you're not defined by your occupation, Opal. You're sweet, and smart. You'll always be Opal first, and your job will be far down the list of what makes you, you. You know?" 

Opal gave a sideways grin, and a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're right. I'm just waiting on what that is at the moment. That thing that makes me happy."

"It'll come, don't worry. Just because you don't know it now, doesn't mean it's going to be like that forever."

Opal nodded. She paused.  "And what about you, Asami? Have you found what makes you happy?"

Asami paused, and watched the waters pouring into the fountain.  _I thought I did. And then I thought I did again. And now I'm not sure._ Was it finding a friend? A familiar? A kindred?

Opal broke the silence. "Is it Korra?"

Asami flushed red. "What!? I- who, like, sorry? Wh-"

Opal stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry! We we're talking about it the other day, and I said I didn't think you were into Korra-"

Asami turned to face Opal full on. "What!?"

Opal's mouth dropped to a perfect 'o'. "I'm sorry! Korra's been talking about you a lot, and we were just- you know, - trying to understand you, I didn't say-"

 _Whaaaat._ Opal let out a string of apologies and stumbling explanations. Asami held her hands on either side of her face, burning up in embarrassment. 

"... well, -maybe Korra was right about you then..."

The words cut through Asami's blushing barricade. "What did Korra say?"

"Well... She definitely thinks you're into her."

_oh._

...

...

...

...

_I mean..._

It would fit, it would make all the sense in the world, the fascination, the coy playing, the teasing. It was more than just a competition, against this woman who lingered in her thoughts so much. But even so, a realization hit her.

"I barely know anything about her." Asami said quietly, mostly to herself. 

After a while of watching the branches sway in the light breeze, the sun playing through the leaves, Opal spoke.

"Well, what _do_ you know?"

 _Not nearly enough._ Asami paused for a moment.

"She's outgoing and sporty, and a bit of a flirt." Asami said, the blush returning to her. "And I know she's a good swimmer." 

"Oh." Opal placed a hand on her cheek.

Asami paused, and looked to Opal. It was obvious that she was struggling with a secret. "Listen, you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"No, it's probably best you know." Opal said quietly. She leaned forward to Asami, huddled under the shade of the branches above. She spoke in a hushed whisper. "Do you know why the record matters so much to her?"

 _The record._ Asami had almost forgotten. Warm shame crept over her - it had almost slipped her mind that she had made such a display out of her triumph. Asami shook her head.

Opal sighed. "Well... Korra wasn't _always_ the strongest swimmer. She grew up in the South - like the _deep_ South. I'm talking about polar bears and snow fields."

Asami listened intently. Opal spoke with a strain in her voice, as if remembering a painful memory.

"When she was a teenager, Korra tried to run away from home. It's not like she had a bad fight with her parents, I... I think she just wanted to see the world. I guess she didn't really think about it much, because she said she packed barely any supplies. That's just the kind of person Korra is I guess... Once she's set on something, she'll go into it headfirst."

A breeze swept through the garden, as though the spirits themselves were listening.

"There was a storm. Could barely see a thing, she said. I've never seen real snow, like, outside of Republic City, but apparently it was a horrible night."

Opal shuddered at the thought of the stinging cold. Asami had never been to the south, but she loathed the cold weather. 

"Anyway, Korra said she must've stepped onto a lake, because the next thing she remembered was ice cracking around her, and her falling into the water."

Asami felt a chill douse over her. True fear; she had always heard of the horrors of falling under ice.

"There was a current, deep under the water, that pulled her away from the crack that she'd fallen through. She tried to pull herself back up to the surface, but she was too weighed down by her clothes and her bag. But even when she shed her bag and her coat, when she reached the surface, all she could feel was the ice on top of the lake, suffocating her."

Opal paused. Asami waited for her to continue, not sure if she should push on. "Opal-"

"She said she was about to pass out, when she saw the ice break." Opal continued, ignoring Asami. "Next thing she remembered, she was huddled in a sleigh with her father, people were yelling and they were almost flying back to the village. Her father had jumped in after her, and pulled her out, but both of them almost died that day."

Opal stared into the fountain, watching the fish swirl around the rippling waters.

"I guess that's why it means so much to her. You might think it's something silly, but if she can prove she's the best, then nobody has to worry about her. She doesn't have to worry about herself."

Asami stared at her lap in silence. 

" _Kuvira_ could have beaten her record ages ago. But she hasn't, because she knows how much Korra  _needs_ this." Opal sighed. 

"Yeah..." Asami whispered. At that moment, all she wanted to do was find Korra, to talk to her. She rubbed her eyes, strangely softly misty, and stretched. "How about that tea Opal? I think we could both use some."

Before she could respond, Opal's phone rang, prompting her to pull it from a pocket in her hoodie. Opal sighed with relief at whoever was speaking to her, but once she hung up she declined Asami's offer. "That's okay, I need to meet up with some people."

"Oh." Asami said. An emptiness filled her. Opal must have noticed, because she sat back down next to Asami.

"Let me give you Korra's number," Opal said, searching through her phone for the contact, "I think you two need to speak. Don't worry - I won't tell Korra we talked." 

Asami managed a half-crooked smile, and for a second the darkness seemed to flicker a little bit brighter. After Opal passed off Korra's number, the two walked back into the building and stepped into the elevator. Opal hugged Asami goodbye at her floor, but Asami continued to her apartment alone. 

Asami flopped onto her bed as soon as she managed her way past the crates and mess that was her apartment. A few things looked out of place, but Asami simply marked it down to her messy nature she left her place in. The afternoon sun had managed to slip unnoticed into Asami's room as she lay in bed, staring at Korra's number. Her thumb was hovering over the call button, deliberating over making the call, when a sudden incoming message startled Asami and caused her to drop her phone. 

When she reached over the side of the bed to recover it, cursing at her clumsiness, she saw a message from Korra herself; no doubt they had gotten Asami's number from when she signed up for Recess.

_"Hey guys, so glad to see so many new names in the group! I know a lot of you will be pretty busy week one of sem, but let's get this show on the road! Tomorrow, I want to see as many of you as possible down at the pools at 8am; we're doing time-trials! Let's get that leaderboard running ;)"_

Again, Asami flopped her face down into her sheets, but after a moment looked back up with a face of determination. 

_Well, that's that then._

Asami pulled the message up again, and hastily sent a reply. 

_"See you tomorrow, captain :)"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the end of the alternation arc. After this, we're back to Korra!  
> I was hoping to write something a bit more "Serious" without being too "srs."
> 
> I apologize since it's a bit shorter too, but this was actually going to be on the end of the last chapter of alternation, but I wanted to refine it and make the previous chap less of a burden to read. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate you taking the time to read all this stuff, and love hearing your feedback!


	9. Interlude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> Interlude

The golden rays of the sleepy sun had barely time to lick the night's dew off the grass, before graceful footfalls dashed through them. Korra huffed as she kept a moderate pace, jogging in the brisk morning air - or night air, depending on who you asked. 

_Huff, huff..._

It had already been half an hour, of Korra steadily jogging through the campus grounds, weaving between the esplanades and university park grounds, mindless EDM beats running through her head to keep her focused on her task at hand.

Today was going to be the first session of Recess, and she was determined to define her position. 

_Huff, huff..._

There would be other members, Kuvira and Opal could help her manage the others, but even Korra had to admit that there was one person that she was looking forward to seeing, to meeting at the pool once again. But it was different. Korra had only known Asami for a few days, but even in that short time Korra had seen the other change from the elusive, alluring mermaid into... something else. 

_Maybe... Huff, huff..._

As the thought of Asami floated through Korra's mind, she felt her body tense up, breaking out of the jog and into a run. She felt herself grin at the exertion, at the rhythm pumping in her ears. She relished the sensation of every fibre, every strand of muscle tense and release along her legs as she almost began to sprint through the park. Flashing images of Asami, like a kaleidoscope, of her cutting form through the waves, of her lithe, supple body in the gym, of her wet, messy hair in the sauna ... 

_Huff, huff... Haaahh..._

Korra slowed to a walk as her song ended, and pulled her phone from her shorts to check the time. It was almost six in the morning, and still she had plenty still in store, but for now she needed a break. She walked over to a nearby bench, alongside a path that ran through one of the larger parks on campus. The sun had risen just enough to pierce the branches of the great bark titans in the park, basking the land in an eerie golden glow. Korra wiped the sweat off her brow, and tucked her head into the hoodie of her sleeveless track top, closing her eyes momentarily. She panted heavily, letting the light fatigue set in before she jogged on home, legs crossed infront of her and arms resting on the back of the bench. Sweat glistened from her skin, goosebumps prickling slightly against the morning chill. Small wisps of steam rose off her shoulders and thighs as she sat, taking in the sun.

_Haahh... huff..._

When Korra once again opened her eyes, there was a slow trickle of early-risers making their way through the park, off to their respective jobs or early classes. For the millionth time, Korra thanked the spirits that her coursework wasn't too intensive. Slowly she stood, savoring the dull ache of her body, stretching and yawning loudly, frightening nearby commuters. Korra scratched at her exposed midriff, and switched to a new song. Loud, thudding, electronic, she huffed and huffed as she jogged on the spot, warming herself up for the run home. 

_Huff... huff..._

_***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a teaser, it's just something to mark the change back from Asami to Korra!  
> Work's been a real killer for me at the moment, coupled together with the other writing stuff I do on the side, and unfortunately writing Goddamn Mermaids takes a real beating. 
> 
> But! I've got a schedule down, and hopefully i'll be able to finish it up (sad, I know) relatively soon.  
> Thanks for sticking with this for as long as it's been going! You're all lovely wonderful people :)


	10. Competition Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been one of RCU's best swimmers for ages, but when a new member of the Swim Society breaks Korra's fastest time at the society recruitment event, she feels a little challenged in more ways than one.
> 
> This Chapter: Competition! Finally, a face off, and - what's this? Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO-LY CRAP! A NEW CHAPTER, FINALLY! (and a massive one at that! I think this is the longest one i've written.)  
> First off, let me apologize an infinite amount of times for the delay! Since my work flew me out to the States, it's been pretty difficult to find time to write, but I finally did it! As always, thank you all so much for your continued support and reads! There's going to be a big chunk of notes at the bottom for various things, so please give it a read, after you give the chapter a read! Cheers!

Even though it had been a day since she last saw her, it still felt like forever. 

Korra stood impatiently by the pool, one hand on a clipboard propped against her hip, the other holding one end of a pen while she nervously chewed the other. She wore a stripped red and white tee and her classic denim cut-offs (deemed lucky, considering everything that happened while she wore them), over her sky-blue swimming outfit, and a sun visor to shade her eyes from the late morning, summer sun. Normally, she would have been the first to strip off and dive into the pool, but today she was playing it patient. Restless, but patient.  

 _What am I doing? I don’t even know what I’m going to do when she turns up. Oh Spirits, this was a terrible idea._ Korra looked around the pool grounds in an attempt to take her mind off the lingering thought. About a dozen and a half other Recess members were dotted around the pools, split into two groups. Opal's group was gathered in the bleachers, tittering excitedly about the semester. Kuvira's group on the other hand were stationed at the end of the pool opposite to Korra, taking turns diving into the pool, then critiquing each other on their form. Any other day, Korra would have been moving between the two, joining in the gossip, and showing off to admiring members and grumpy Kuvira proper diving technique. Instead, today Korra stood by the entrance welcoming new members with Bolin, who had come over with Opal on his day off. 

The latter was lounging in the shade on a nearby bench, watching Korra nervously strut back and forth.

"You look nervous, Korra. Are you nervous?" Bolin said, glancing over at Korra. He wore a green tee, cargo shorts, and a straw hat that made him look more fatherly than it should have.  

"No, Bo, I'm alright." Korra said distractedly. _She could be here any moment._  

"Worried?" He replied

"No."  _Maybe._

"Angry? Did I do something?" 

"No, Bo-" 

"What about  _scared?_ Are you  _scared?_ "

"No, I- what? Why would - what -"

"Startled, then."

"I'm not startled either, w-"

Bolin leaned forward and rest his chin on clenched hands, and then pointed at Korra knowingly.

"Hungry. You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat."

Before Korra could respond, Bolin hopped off the bench and headed over to the bleachers, where all the other members had dumped their bags and belongings. Korra sighed, and smiled wearily.  _Am I really that restless?_ She rubbed her eyes aggressively; perhaps that morning jog had been a bit more taxing than expected.

It wasn’t entirely restlessness. It was a new arena for Korra, and one where she wasn’t entirely sure of how to act, how to engage, and how to succeed.

 _How… How do I… umm…_  

Distractedly, Korra gazed around the pool again. Kuvira was shouting at her group to somehow dive better, and Opal's group had migrated into the shallow end of the pool, competing two at a time to see who could hold their breath underwater longer while the others circled the competitors, cheering.

Bolin returned moments later, arms laden with enough snacks to bloat a small whale. He wrestled an arm free and began showcasing his goods. 

"Alright Korra, we've got fire flakes, but since it’s not festival season these aren't the real ones, but hey, they're still pretty good. We've got Bison brand Jerky, BBQ and Teriyaki flavour, we've also got rock candy from the East, and these new Cabbage Corp Popcorn snacks... "Cabbage flavour"?? I don't know if you want to try those... We've got these Seal Gummy Candies from... Hey, isn't that your hometown? Well, you can have dibs on those, but I’m warning you now, I might snatch a handful of those... We've also got a few cans of Sato-ju... Some buns and pastries I made last week..."

Korra laughed. "Thanks Bo. Here," She motioned back to the bench Bolin had been sitting on - far enough out of the sun that they could relax, but still close enough to the entrance so that Korra could keep an eye on visitors, even though the majority of members were here already. She sat with Bolin in the shade, and watched the others continue their activities.

Kuvira had had enough of her group, and was motioning for them to watch her. Moments later, Kuvira sprung from the podium, piercing the water so smoothly that Korra could swear it almost didn’t ripple. Her group _oo'd_  and _ah'd,_ while from the other end Opal’s group started singing. Bolin opened a packet of fireflakes, and after cursing and relishing in the heat and flavour, offered some to Korra. 

The flakes crunched in her mouth, the heat so intense that Korra almost felt like she would breathe flames, should she open her mouth. After a moment, the heat subsided and the taste of the flakes came through - a savory, slightly sweet and tangy flavor, with a hint of seaweed. 

"Korrah, -" Bolin said, through a mouthful of fresh flakes. "Whaatsh on yuur mind?"

 _Who, you mean._ Korra’s thoughts wandered, flashing memories. It wasn’t as though Korra was new or unfamiliar with the process, and hell, it had even been her who was initiating it on occasion. But, this time it was different.

_How… How do I, uh…, like, you know… girls and that…._

Korra groaned, blushing. "I can't Bo, it's too embarrassing."

Bolin paused. "Is it about 'sami?"

 _Obviously._ Korra flushed a deeper red "Well, duh."

_How do I ask… like… you know?_

"What is it then? C'mon, you already admitted to crushin' on her pretty hard." Bolin threw a handful of Cabbage Corp Popcorn into his mouth, grimacing at the mix of flavours, before shrugging and deeming it acceptable.  

Korra sighed, but felt words rising up within her.  _Just do it. Like a band-aid, just rip it off._ She sat straight up on the bench, and turned to glare Bolin face to face, with all her focus, her determination, her conviction, etched into the most serious expression Korra could muster.

"Bolin."

"Uh-huh?"

"How do you ask girls out?" 

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

_Oh my Spirits that is the dumbest thing to ever have come out of my mouth._

 

...

 

...

 

Bolin turned slowly to face Korra, handful of fire flakes raised half-way to his mouth. 

"What?"

"I wanna…  ask Asami out. **Obviously.** Like, nothin’ serious at first, but… like…." Korra’s voice trailed off as she heard herself speak.  _Nope, immediately I stand corrected - THAT was the dumbest thing to have ever come out of my mouth._

For a moment, Bolin sat in silence, a puzzled look on his face. The breeze rustled through leaves above, Kuvira continued shouting, and Opal continued singing, and still the silent unease was palpable.

Then it seemed as though all the lights in Bolin’s head turned on at once, and he had finally processed what Korra had said. Korra, the headstrong, defiant leader and stalwart champion of Recess,  _stumped by girl problems_. His cheeks bulged with air, until the laugh that hid behind them burst forth, raucous, roaring laughter. Korra sat, petrified, her face hot - not just from the fire flakes. 

Korra buried her steaming face into her palms, muttering a muffled, pleading sentence through her fingers.

"C'mon Bo, I'm serious..."  _If he keeps laughing, I'm going to kill him so hard he'll die to death._

Bolin turned, wiping a tear from his eye, his laughter subsiding to a gentle chuckle. He sighed complacently, and for a moment, he gazed over to Opal, lost in thought, before clearing his throat and placing a hand on Korra’s shoulder. 

"Well Korra, you've come to the right person."

"Ohh, no... look, forget I asked, I’ll work it out myself-"

"You see Korra," Bolin said in mentor-Bolin tone. "A woman, is a little like a gilded rose. Beautiful on the outside, with a living, beautiful slice of nature inside, much like a golden lawn of pure sun…" As he progressed, Bolin's sentences became more and more dramatic, and less and less logical. "...And what you have to do, is tap into that living, breathing gentle beauty inside, without shattering the brittle exterior that is the outside! Girls are lovely, awesome creatures,” Bolin clutched his chest as he sighed heavily, “and you need to treat them delicately, but if you prance around the subject too long it'll rust, and then you'll never get to that sweet scent of spring..." 

By the end, Bolin was standing, one foot on the bench, arms raised forth like he was proposing to the skies, while Korra sat, a bewildered look on her face. 

Bolin sat back down, a proud grin stretching from ear to ear. "So, did you get all that?"

 _Asami is… a… golden lawn? What?_ Korra scratched her head. "I... I dunno. I mean," She paused. _Wait._  "So... So how did you ask out Opal with all that?"

"Oh," Bolin said, blushing slightly. He rubbed his chin stubble with his hand distractedly, suddenly shy. "Uh..." His voice trailed off. 

 _Heh._ "Sorry? What was that Bo?" Korra said cheekily, feeling the tables turn.

Bolin turned, and made a noncommittal grunt, and coughed. Korra punched him sharply in the side.

"Uhm... Opal, uh... Opal actually asked  _me_  out..."

It was Korra’s turn to break into raucous laughter. "So  _you're_ the delicate gilded rose!"

"Please!" Bolin said, sitting back down with a  _thump._ "We're both, beautiful roses."

Korra sighed and threw him a crooked grin, along with a second punch. "Thanks Bo. But I don't know how helpful that is." 

Bolin furrowed his brow, frowning at Korra. "Why don't you just  _ask_ her?"

"Duuuude," Korra said, slapping her forehead. "C'mon, that's too  _embarrassing._ "

"Seriously Korra? What are you, four years old?"

"What am I supposed to say?” Korra said in a mocking tone. “Oh, sure, I invited her to the first recess meeting, and as soon as she shows up I'm supposed to be like  _'Oh hi, nice to see you and by the way do you want to go out with me? You know, because you're so hot, and so cool, and you're so toned and you smell nice and I dream about you sometimes..._ "

Korra’s eyes widened, her voice caught in her throat, realizing that her inside voice had rapidly manifested into her outside voice. She glanced hesitantly at Bolin, half expecting to see Bolin convulsing in another laughing fit, but instead saw Bolin with both hands on his mouth, wide-eyed as if he was about to cry. 

"Oh my Spirits - Korra!" Bolin said slowly. "You've got it bad! That is… so cute!" 

 _Well that’s the biggest "duh" I’ll never admit to._ "Yeah, well, you get it then!" Korra said exasperatedly. 

Bolin paused. "Look, just don’t be a weirdo. Ease her into it, get to know her, you know? Nobody jumps from strangers to  _lovers_ -"

Korra hiccupped at the word. 

"- _partners_ ," Bolin said, correcting himself with a smirk, "at least not overnight. Show her around, treat her like any other recess member, like a normal spirit-darn person, and hey, maybe a good time will present itself."

Korra took a moment to mull over Bolin’s advice. _For Bolin-advice, it's pretty solid - so far he hasn't suggested breaking and entering_ _._

"You know, that's actually pretty good advice." Korra said.

"Please." Bolin said smugly. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Uh, when you advised us to break into her apartment?"  _There we go._

 

" _Whoa_ , whose apartment did you break into?" 

 

Korra froze.  _That's not Bolin's voice._   _Guh._ Korra had taken her eyes off the entrance, and somehow someone had snuck up on them. Her mind quickly cycled through her mental bank of voices, but Korra had a feeling she already knew who it was. Bolin meanwhile was waving awkwardly at the figure behind Korra, and at the same time attempting to subtly get Opal's attention. 

Korra turned to greet the new arrival. There was no mistaking that physique; Asami stood before her, a slightly confused and concerned look on her face, hair tied up with sunglasses resting casually on her forehead. She clutched a stylish brown leather tote bag, and Korra mentally cursed the spirits for creating a woman that could look so casually amazing. He gaze traced Asami's jawline, following her collarbone, down to eye the line of Asami's swimming top, peaking out from under a dark red romper. 

 _Well, time for action._ "Hey!" Korra said, regaining her composure. She stood, and flashed a crooked smile at Asami, and relished in the grin Asami returned. "I was wondering when you'd show up."  _Best to ignore her question, probably._

“Oh, that’s sweet of you to worry,” Asami said coyly. “Well, don’t fret, I’m here now.” For a moment Korra, wanted nothing more than to stare at those deep red lips until the end of time, until Opal interrupted her paradise.

"Hey Asami! Nice of you to join us!" Opal turned to Korra. "So, will Asami be joining my group, or Kuvira's group? I'm sure she'd have a lot of awesome stuff to talk to about,  _and_  she could show Kuvira a thing or two about diving technique, so I was wondering-" 

“Actually,” Korra said.  _Ease her into it, show her around, I can do this._ “Since Ms. Sato decided to show up so late to the event,” Korra feigned a look of frustration, to which Asami returned a look of amused guilt. “I think I’ll have to punish her by showing her around myself. What do you say, Asami?” Korra straightened her sun-visor, and looked to Bolin for approval. He returned a sneaky thumbs-up.  

Asami grinned. “Sounds perfect.” Korra beckoned her to follow, and Asami fell in by her side, matching the stride of Korra’s swagger. As they walked away, Bolin and Opal stood side by side, speaking hurriedly in hushed whispers.

Korra and Asami strolled around to the bleachers, Korra casually pointing out the many stands, the different pools, describing the days that the pools were most free. They passed by Kuvira’s group, waving at Kuvira, who returned it with nonchalance and swiftly returned to berating her group.

“Wow, she’s like a drill sergeant.” Asami whispered.

“Yeah,” Korra said, “But they appreciate her for it. You know, that whole  _sweat is pain leaving the body_  mentality.” She grunted the quote, which earned a giggle from Asami.

As they passed Opal’s group, the members in the pool formed a ring. Before Asami had a chance to ask, Opal emerged running from the bleachers followed closely by Bolin, who had changed into his swimming gear. The pair leapt high holding their legs, bombing wildly into the pool, sending water crashing everywhere in a cacophony of laughter and screams. Asami would have been soaked, if Korra had not grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the side at the last moment. In that moment, all that was shared was a quiet whisper of  _thanks_ , before Korra cleared her throat and continued the tour.

As Korra pointed out the changing rooms and saunas on the other side of the grounds, a peculiar thought crept into her mind; she had been showing Asami around the pools even though Asami had probably already gotten pretty familiar with the area, having 1) beaten Korra’s record in this very same pool, and 2) had ran into Korra and Kuvira in the sauna. 

 _But she’s not stopping me. I wonder if she's even paying attention._ She turned to Asami, attempting to gauge her reaction, and caught Asami's eyes swiftly darting away. Korra sniggered. _Caught._

Korra motioned to a quiet section of the pool, an empty row of bleachers on the far side of the pool away from the others. The two sat down, and basked in the quiet as they gazed over the grounds.“So,” Korra said. _Get to know her. Easy._ “What was the real reason for your …  _tardiness?_ ” Her English accent was beyond cringe-worthy, but Asami didn’t seem to mind.

“Well,” Asami said quietly. She sighed, and after a brief moment of hesitation, she spoke, determinedly. “To be honest? I was… a bit nervous about coming here.”

“Nervous?”  _This girl? Nervous?_ “What’s there to be nervous about?”

“Oh. I guess…” Asami paused. “I’ve never been around so many people my own age… you know? Like, I’ve been to parties… but those were more like, events my father scheduled for me to meet business partners… or something like that.”

“Wow. And here I was thinking you were naturally full of charisma and suaven… suavity - suaveness.”  _Holy shit I’ve lost the ability to talk._

Asami laughed. “Yeah, I did too.” She sighed “You kinda have to put on the charm when you’re the face of a company.”

“Oh. Well it worked on me.” Korra coughed.  _I didn’t mean to say that. I did not want to say that. Why did I say that?_

Asami looked at Korra, an endearing look on her face. She snickered at the blush spreading across Korra’s face, and elbowed her in the ribs.

“Nice one - real smooth, Korra.”

 _Korra’s heart fluttered._ _Oh, - can you say my name again please? Like, a thousand times should be enough._

The two sat in silence. Korra thought over how rare it was for two people to be so comfortable with each other that they could sit in silence and not feel compelled to start small talk to fill the void. They sat for some time, basking in each other’s company, watching the others frolic in the pools.

_Now would be a great time, wouldn’t it?_

Korra cleared her throat, “Hey, Asami-“

Asami turned to face Korra, her green eyes full of intrigue. Korra hesitated, words caught in her throat, but before she could say anything else, Kuvira emerged from the side of the pool in front of them, dripping as she lifted herself out of the water. 

"Well, you two are getting along." Kuvira said, slinging a nearby towel around her broad shoulders. "It's almost as if Asami didn't  _obliterate_ your record, Korra." 

Opal emerged suddenly from Kuvira's shadow, exclaiming. " _Kuvira!_ " 

"What?" Kuvira responded, grinning. "I'm just having a little fun," Kuvira turned to throw her grin towards Asami and Korra. "Unless, of course, I interrupted Korra demanding a rematch?"

 _No, Korra, stay focused._ "N-nah, we were just chatting."

Kuvira shrugged. "Sure, I guess there wouldn't be much of a contest  _anyway._ " 

Opal screeched, shriller. " _Kuvira!!_ " Kuvira ignored Opal, somehow. 

Asami spoke. "Well, I only beat Korra's time by a little."

 _Focus Korra, mission Date Asami must stay on track._ "Yeah," Korra added, playing it off. "Besides, I set that record ages ago - it's not even a measure anymore."

Asami glanced over at Korra, an emotion flickering over Asami's face, too quick to notice. Asami cleared her throat and grinned. She spoke with a sly, slightly taunting tone. "What, I guess I beat  _old_  Korra, then?"

Opal threw Asami a look this time, and Asami shrugged sheepishly.

 _Focu- what?_ Korra turned back to face Asami. A smirk danced across Asami's red lips, quick green eyes sizing Korra up in earnest. There wasn't a hint of malice in her words, but Korra felt them slip deep into her body, and bring forward a deep energy. 

"Ooh," Korra teased, reclining. She hissed, miming a burn, "Easy there tiger, I don't think you're ready for this one." 

_Korra? We're straying away from the goal here._

"Ready, for what?" Asami said, a hand on her hip. She tilted her head to the side slightly, a look of mock confusion on her face, a silken lock tumbling across her face. "You know, I haven't actually  _seen_  you swim yet Korra - I think the ball is in your court."

 _Whoops. We weren't ready for that._  Korra's mind raced. She never was one for snappy replies.

"O-oh, don't you worry- when I- I'll show yo- fast, I'm super fast, in, t-the pool." Korra stood, face heating up, desperately flitting between flustered and playing it cool. 

Asami stood, a fierce look in her eyes. "Show me then."

A voice cut in from the side. "A race?" Bolin said, interjecting. Opal looked on nervously, before Bolin threw an arm around her shoulder, adding, "What?! It's fine!"  

Asami and Korra hadn't noticed the small crowd gathering - Recess members, with their friends at the front of the pack. Bolin looking sheepish but proud, Opal resigned and worried, yet slightly keen, and Kuvira completely uninterested in the situation she had created,  distracted by something on her phone, chomping on a bao pilfered from Bolin's satchel. At the same time, Korra and Asami shared a look, eagerness glinting in their eyes. 

"Race, then?"

"You're on."

"Perfect."

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

_Relax. But I'm already relaxed. Well relax further. But we're about to compete against Asami. Ok, then get pumped. But not too pumped. Relax, but just a little bit. How about like you're gonna go to a concert, but for a band you're only mildly interested in. Yeah, ok._

_Get mildly pumped. But I want to show off for Asami. Ok, then get super pumped. But what if we scare her off? Ok, then not too pumped. But what if she thinks I'm a pushover? Then get as pumped as she is. I wish I could tell how pumped Asami was getting._

Korra looked over to the adjacent diving block. Asami had disrobed from the romper, and was standing next to her in her all black swimsuit.  _She looks focused, but... distracted?_ Asami was limbering up, crossing an arm across her chest, pressing it back with the other. Korra began her own set of stretches, feeling her core tighten, and her legs tense and release.

But she was keen, excited even. It had been some time that she had felt this feeling of elation before competition. She was competitive by nature, and perhaps it was because she hadn't yet found an equal, or perhaps she simply hadn't met someone who had brought the desire of challenge. Or maybe it was just Asami.  _Just Asami. No big deal._ It buzzed in her mind, she could feel her heart pumping in anticipation, her body tingling with energy. 

Asami spoke. "So, we might as well decide what I'm going to get when I win." Asami mimed a sigh of great exasperation, which turned to a grin as she saw Korra's look of impetuous rebellion. 

"Oh yeah?" Korra replied, rising from her stretch. "What do you want?"

"If I win," Asami paused, thinking. After a moment, she smiled and pointed at Korra. "You have to buy me _dinner_." 

 _Huh._ Korra grinned. "That's all? Alright, deal. But if I win..." Korra pondered her decision.  _I could ask for a whole lotta things right now ..._ She gazed at Asami, at the furrowed brow, the casual way she shifted her weight from leg to leg, the way her hands rested on the curve of her hips. She wanted to hold those hands, to nuzzle the soft of the other's neck, to feel the supple touch of those deep red lips...  _  
_

"A kiss." Korra said quietly, just above a sigh. 

Asami raised an eyebrow, a look of amusement on her face. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." 

Korra felt the color drain from her face. _Save, quick think of saves._ "O-on the cheek!"  _Yeah, nice one. Idiot._ "A-and... and to admit that I'm the best swimmer you've  _ever come across!_ " Korra coughed, attempting to look brazen and bold. 

Asami laughed. "Alright, so a public announcement, and," she placed a finger coyly on her lips. "A kiss on the cheek?" 

_Holy crap. Did I really just ask for that. Sweet baby Raava what's the matter with me._

"S-yeh! Think you can agree to those terms, Sato?" 

Asami shrugged, the smile lingering on her lips. "I'm game if you are, Korra." 

"Good."  _Terrible. Horrible. I'm the worst flirt ever._

Before the colour fully returned to Korra's face, Opal and Kuvira approached the competitors, having left momentarily in search of a whistle. 

"Hey, you guys ready?" Opal said. She had resigned to the fact that the two were intent on competing head to head, and had let the excitement of the other members infect her. 

Asami and Korra nodded, but Kuvira snorted. "This is going to be a bloodbath." Opal punched Kuvira in the shoulder, but the latter hardly flinched. 

The rest of the Recess members had gathered to the bleachers in the shade; though their numbers weren't exactly small, they hardly filled a quarter of the seats. Bolin sat at the bottom row, closest to the action, infected by Opal's nervous excitement, gorging on the remainder of his snacks. Kuvira and Opal went over the rules, and though Korra knew them by heart, she listened intently. Afterwards, Kuvira motioned for the two parties to shake hands. 

The pair stepped off their pedestals, and took the other's hand into their own. They grinned fiercely, competitive and strong in their own rights, brilliant blue meeting piercing green. 

As Korra stepped back onto her block, she whispered to Asami. "Going to give it your all, Sato?"

"Depends," Asami replied, throwing a sideways glance and smirk at Korra. "Which would you rather, a dinner or a kiss?" 

 _Whut?_ Korra opened her mouth to reply, but Kuvira's booming voice pierced any remaining thought Korra had passing through her mind. 

" _Alright everyone! We've got captain Korra, facing off against newcomer Asami Sato, current record-holder!"_

The crowd, though small, erupted in cheers and roars of support for both competitors. Korra grinned broadly, waving, feeding on the buzz of the crowd, feeling the nervous energy she always did before any sort of competition. She looked over at Asami, calm and collected.  _A consummate professional._

_If this is just a friendly competition, why does it feel like there's so much on the line?_

Opal instructed the pair to take their positions. Korra moved forward on her block, till her toes curled slightly over the edge. She gazed off at the rippling blue before her, and watched the dappled patches of sun break through the trees and over the shade of the bleachers to dance off the water. Again, Opal shouted instructions, and the pair bent forward to assume diving positions. Korra took a breath, and retreated into the silence of her mind. 

She could hear, could feel, her heart beating, pulsing in her chest. She could hear, could feel, the air coursing through her lungs; sharp inhale, slow exhale. She closed her eyes, visualizing every fibre, every stretch of muscle, from her fingers, climbing up her arms, her shoulders, down her back and her core, to her thighs down to her toes, each and every strand of muscle working individually, moving her through the water. 

Far away, she could hear Opal counting down. Far away, she heard Opal inhale, ready for the piercing shrill of the whistle. She tensed, the muscles along her leg tightening as they prepared to push off the stand. 

The whistle blew, and like an arrow Korra shot off the block, piercing the pristine, silent waves, embracing the cool waters. She savored the dousing refreshment for barely a second, before she fell into vicious strokes, her legs propelling her forward, her arms pulling her through the blue. She caught a glimpse of Asami, in the lane besides her, not a metre further ahead, wrapped in her own vortex of streaming bubbles. 

It was as if Asami's body was water itself, the way she rolled and curled through her dolphin kick. Time slowed as Korra watched her, and in the eerie quiet one watched the other move like nothing else. Korra would have stopped and stared, if she had not felt the adrenaline coursing through her, urging her on. She commanded her body respond, and like a beast she resumed her form. 

With nothing but the sound of crashing waters, Korra had naught but her thoughts to accompany her determination. 

_She's beautiful._

After the long submergence of the dive, Korra broke the surface, and her ears filled with the roar of the crowd. 

_Power, determination._

A sharp breath, and under the surface she returned, kicking and pulling, deep powerful strokes. 

_I... I want to be close to her._

A breath, a stroke, a pattern. Before long, she reached the far side of the pool, and tumbled, kicking off the wall and resuming the battle. She saw Asami slip behind, if only for a second. Again, the crowd cheered. She could hear Bolin, Opal. 

_Strong. Both of us._

She could see the starting wall, so soon she had come halfway across the race. Another tumble, another kick. Asami had caught up, and the mermaid had traded her grace for calculated strength. 

_What is it? What is it about her that..._

The third quarter of the race was taxing. Korra could feel her heart thunder in her chest, her body screaming. She could feel her mind breathless, in blissful agony of exhaustion. She wondered what Asami was feeling, if she was the same. 

_I feel safe. With her, I feel strong._

At last, the fourth length was there. She could see, in the minute glimpses she had of the other lane, that Asami was but a fraction ahead. For a moment, Korra felt a fleeting desire to let the other win, to see the other happy, but the moment left as quickly as it came. A surging energy rose within her, her second raging wind.

Korra struck forth, breaking waves, until at last she almost crashed into the finishing wall, taking on on last gasp of air, before submerging again to sit in peace, at the bottom of the pool. 

Korra's head pulsed. She could feel her furious heart calming. She closed her eyes, and wanted nothing more than to be one with the water as her body eased from the onslaught. She didn't even care to find out the result of the race, until she felt a presence slip beside her. 

She opened her eyes to find Asami staring at her, face to face, the brilliant green eyes filled with a curiosity, an undying sense of intrigue. Her silken hair swirled around her,  _she looks so magical._ Asami's cheeks were puffed out with air, and Korra chuckled at the sight, letting slip a stream of bubbles. The two gazed at each other, quiet and serene, until Asami slipped forward, bubbles streaming from her mouth, and slipped a hand under Korra's chin, turning it ever so slightly to the side to place a soft peck on the side of her cheek.

Korra's mind raced faster than it did during the competition, and in her surprise she shot up, emerging from the pool still holding Asami, who smiled warmly at her, a blush creeping across a panting face. Without skipping a beat, Asami held Korra's wrist high, and proclaimed;

" _Your Captain! The fastest swimmer I've ever met!"_

The crowd cheered, whooping and erupting into greater applause. Bolin and Opal were holding each other, and one looked ready to throw the other into the pool with excitement, but no-one could really guess which would do it. Even Kuvira managed a look of surprise and amusement, if only to quickly hide it behind a look of indifference.  

Korra turned to Asami, who was by now clutching the wall of the pool, looking ready to leave. 

"Hey, wait." 

Asami pulled herself up, and turned to sit on the ledge. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the dripping mess of locks. She looked down at Korra, still treading water, with a smile. 

Korra paused, briefly. She spoke quietly, though the din of the crowd had not yet dissipated. "You gave it your all, yeah?" 

Asami gave a look of amused confusion. "Of course." Asami said - There wasn't a hint of dishonesty in her voice. 

Korra paddled over, to rest her elbows on the ledge beside Asami, who reclined to take in the warmth of the afternoon sun. 

"You're a pretty amazing swimmer." Korra said quietly. Asami grinned, and leaned over Korra, placing a hand on her arm, squeezing softly. 

"We both are."

Korra gazed up at her, the sun crowning Asami with a midday coronet. Even in the her own shade, the green of her eyes were piercing bright. She wanted to stay there forever, gazing up at the other, until a bead of water traced Asami's cheek to chin, to drip into Korra's own brilliant blue. 

Asami giggled an apology while Korra winked and rubbed her eyes, beaming in embarrassment. Slowly, Asami rose from the ledge, offering a hand to pull Korra out from the water.

Outside of the pool, the recess crew had gathered nearby to celebrate the first, and commiserate the close second. Towels were thrown to the two, and after many thanks, Korra and Asami pushed past to gather their things from the bleachers. The other members returned to their groups, still buzzing from the competition, and dispersed throughout the grounds, some grouping up with Kuvira, others heading out to clean up for classes or to find lunch. Bolin nudged Korra knowingly, passing a wink, which Korra hurriedly shushed away. 

"Thanks for the race, Korra, s'been a while since I've pushed myself like that." Asami tittered, as they found themselves alone again. "I'm uh, I'm gonna head back to my apartment and get cleaned up." She slipped into her romper, and shouldered her bag. 

Korra nodded.  _I don't want you to go._ "Oh. Sure," she said, quietly. Again, Asami ran her fingers through her hair, playing with the knots and tangles the water had given her. As she stepped away from the bleachers, Korra blurted out a word. "Wait."

Asami turned, still playing with a curl, eyebrows raised.

"Want to grab a bite?" Korra said, trying to play it casual while she slipped her tee over her still-wet swimsuit.

Asami grinned. "You should have let me win, then."

 _Oh._ Korra mentally slapped herself. The realization hit her like a crashing wave. _Guh, she was asking me out._ "Wait- how about a drink then?"

Asami sighed, rolling her eyes mockingly. "I  _guess_ that could be fun," Korra crumpled her brow, frowning at Asami's tease. Asami laughed, moving back swiftly to place another soft kiss on Korra's cheek. Asami whispered, a blush spreading across her cheek. "You have my number. I'll meet you outside the apartment at seven, you dork."  _  
_

Asami stepped away lightly, waving goodbyes to a stunned Korra. As Asami departed, Korra fell back, sitting down hard onto the bleachers, half dressed with an impossibly, stupidly broad smile plastered on her face, her cheek warm where Asami's lips had left only moments ago. She absently ran her fingers through her own short, tangled crop of hair, replaying the entire sequence in her head over and over again. 

 

 

After a while, Bolin came and interrupted her reverie.

 

 

"Sooooo... how'd it go?" 

 

 

"Duh-d-date." 

 

 

Bolin squealed in excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Well, hopefully you've finished the chapter, which is why you're here, and haven't just skipped to the end notes for whatever reason. So, I'm going to break this up into sections, because I've got quite alot to say. 
> 
> 1) As a writer (both professional and amateur at once, somehow) I feel the need to critique my own writing.  
> \- Since I wrote this over the course of a month, there's alot of inconsistency in tone. You can probably tell the times where I perhaps felt a bit more serious, a bit more dark, and moments where I wrote a bit more elatedly. Asami's character is a perfect example of this, and actually all characters could have been a bit more developed in this chapter. There's also a lot of repetitious motifs and phrases, especially in reference to the eyes. Whether or not this is a good or bad thing, I leave to the reader. In the end, I just wanted to get this chapter out, instead of letting it brew in my mind and in a draft for ages, never really moving anywhere. I'm honestly so glad it's finally done, so I hope you like it. As always, please comment if you have any... Comments! 
> 
> 2) I'm back on tumblr! At the moment, my own Tumblr is barely anything, but I figure it's a better way to connect with people than in the comment's section (yes, it is a section that belongs to the comments), even though I still appreciate, read and respond to all comments made here! But if you've got any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them over there too c:
> 
> 3) My tumblr resurgence is in parts thanks to tumblr user thejennawynn.tumblr.com! She asked if it was okay for her to feature art based off my fic - for future reference, I'm deeply honored and extremely excited for anyone to use my fic as a basis for their art, so please link me anything and everything you've got in mind! Also, check out her art, it's pretty awesome! (the recent Korrasami in formal attire was particularly super duper coolios)
> 
> 4) Out of order, back to the Fic itself - I said in the previous chapter that I was thinking of wrapping GDM up soon. It's become mostly fluff, and even though I had a set ending in mind from the very beginning, it's been such a large amount of time since I conceptualized the fic that the course has changed dramatically. To be honest, I'm alot happier with what I've got now, but again, it's alot of fluff. Which I love! But whether or not I can write alot of fluff, remains to be seen ( tl;dr, I may not end it so soon, but don't expect any real narrative, just lots of fluff ._. )
> 
> Whoa! I think that's all I have to say for now (I'm sure you're bored of reading my rambling) So i'll let you go. To echo; please please please leave your lovely comments, critique my writing, and let me know what you think! And send me asks on Tumblr if you want! O crud I forgot to link my tumblr.
> 
> citriic.tumblr.com ! It's really bare bones. Help me fix that! And if the ask button isn't there... Please let me know. c:
> 
> Check this space regularly - if I have any more notes, I'll be adding them here!


	11. Date night. Or afternoon. Whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra heads off onto her long-awaited date, but her over-imaginative mind creates thoughts that keep her nervous.

 

"How long has it been since the last one? Like, a few months?"

"Uh, hah... Feels longer than that. More like a year."

"Wait, what are we talking about again?"

"Uh, last time I dated... right?"

"Oh."

"What were _you_ thinking of?"

"Oh, uh... Something else. Nothing. Nevermind."

Korra flashed an inquisitive look at Bolin, whose eyes hurriedly darted elsewhere. Passing it off as 'usual Bolin banter', Korra disappeared back into her wardrobe. 

"Honestly though, you two have to help me out."

Bolin flopped backwards sighing, but Opal leaned forward on Korra's bed, legs swinging off the edge.  

"Why don't you just go casual? Where are you going again?"

Shirts and pants began flying out of the wardrobe as Korra delved deeper. 

"Uhh, that place you recommended by the beach. That, uh... Bar-place."

"Sunset," Opal said. "How did you forget it was called Sunset; it's literally named after the first thing you see when you go there."

"Uh, hey, I have bigger things to worry about, remember?" Korra's head poked out, glaring at Opal. "Like what I'm wearing, for example? Here, how about this-"

Korra stepped out, earning a casual over-the-nose glance from Bolin, and a curious stare from Opal.

"Korra," Opal said slowly. "Are you wearing a singlet under there?"

"...Nooooo..."

Opal raised an eyebrow. "Korra."

" _Fine._ " Korra said, lifting the hoodie over her head.

Opal slapped a hand over Bolin's eyes as Korra undressed and disappeared back into the realm of clothes. An hour and many denied outfits later, Korra stepped out rocking a hoodie-vest, unbuttoned collared shirt over a graphic tee, and a pair of faded denim shorts that Opal had told her were "Definitely making a comeback." As a compromise, Korra had rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, arguing that "It would be animal abuse to choke _these_ pythons." 

Shortly afterwards, Opal and Bolin had offered Korra their best wishes, and shoved her out the door. 

_Jeez, rude._

As Korra stepped into the stairwell, she passed a throwaway glance towards the stairs leading to the next floor. There wasn't any way that Asami would be there;  she had other errands to run, and was going to meet Korra at the venue.  _Thank God for that._ Korra sighed, making her way swiftly down the stairs. Even though she knew that Asami had agreed to the date, her heart had been ready to rip straight out of her chest and flee to a foreign country for how nervous she was feeling. 

Stepping out the front door, Korra raised a hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun. The location itself wasn't that far, barely a twenty minute walk from the apartment. With a determined sigh and a diligent step, Korra set off the premises, and headed towards the sea. As she passed weary students and home-bound businessmen, her mind wandered to what the night ahead had in store. 

It didn't take long for Korra's anxiety to set in. _What if she think's I'm super boring?_ The scene conjured itself as Korra walked down the concrete paths of Republic City, away from the University and through the business district. 

 

* * *

 

_Korra waited at Sunset, seated on a bar-stool by the window, when Asami waltzed in, trailing a full-length ball-gown. Trying to brush it off, Korra opened her mouth to make conversation, only to be interrupted by imaginary-Asami's own line of questioning._

_"So," Asami said, "Tell me about yourself."_

_"Uh," Korra replied, "I mean, what do you want to know about me?"_

_Asami rolled her eyes. "Like, you know, like, you."_

_Korra laughed nervously. "I swim,-"_

_"Yeah, I know." Asami interjected._

_"Uh, I study,-"_

_"Boring, tell me something else."_

_"Um, I-"_

_"Sorry," Asami said, holding up a finger to silence Korra into embarrassment. "But I need to take this call from the President."  
_

_"Oh wow," Korra said, trying to clamber back. "That's really cool that you talk to the President."_

_"Ugh, it's actually a conference call between the President, the Queen of the East Kingdom, the Prime Minister of the Northern Collective, and your parents."_

_Korra gasped. "M-my parents?"_

_"Yes, your parents. They like me more, and in fact, they're adopting me since I'm more interesting than you."_

_Korra rose from her seat dejectedly, having been outdone by the most interesting woman in the world, and in her despair stumbled out of the bar as infinite numbers of men and women gathered around Asami to vie for her hand and laud in her interesting-ness. As Korra trundled off home, she passed fliers and billboards featuring Asami's face, with great bold letters saying_

_"KORRA FAILS DATE DUE TO BEING EXTREMELY UNINTERESTING"_

 

* * *

  

_Yeah, that's probably not how it's going to go down._

Korra slipped her hands in her pockets, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. The sun had hidden itself behind the towers and skyscrapers of the city grid, golden paths of light slipping between concrete titans. 

Korra walked past the shopping streets, by designer clothing stores and magnum car dealerships. She walked by handbag stores and shoe stores, their curvy and provocative models with painted bedroom eyes looming over her. 

_I should have brought my headphones along - that would have made the walk better._

Korra stopped at another intersection, watching as the taxis and trucks did battle to make the most outrageous turns, mounting the curbs and frightening nearby city-goers. Korra gazed around distractedly, eyes stumbling upon a giant screen mounted to the side of a building, several dozen metres wide. On it, a beautiful model dressed only in sheer, silken lingerie lounged across a velvet seat.  

Korra bit her lip, her heart beginning to meet her anticipation. The realization of reality had begun to set in - she was about to go on a first date with a beautiful, gorgeous woman, _who would... and could have... those thoughts..._

_I mean... Asami's human like the rest of us, right?_

Korra almost missed the green light to cross the road, as her mind once again set up an elaborate mental play.

 

* * *

 

_"Asami!" Korra exclaimed._

_Asami paused mid breathy sigh. "Yes, Korra?"_

_"W-what are you... What are you wearing?!"_

_"Ah~ Do you like it?" Asami's hands ran along silk and lace, tugging garters and moaning softly._

_"No! I, uh... Y-no! What are you doing, wearing that in public?!"_

_Korra looked around frantically for help, but no-one else seemed to notice that Korra's date, one of the most beautiful people in the world, was half naked._

_"You don't like it, Korra?"_

_Korra turned back to see Asami practically crawling over the table. Korra squirmed, entranced, unable to rise from her seat, as the gorgeous figure of Asami moved closer._

_"I'm sorry if I've been bad," Asami whispered, leaning towards Korra's face. "I promise I'll be a good girl..."_

_"Ah... That's... That's okay, you don't have to..." Korra said, moving closer. As she closed her eyes, the sweet lips of Asami faded from view, and she waited for the sweet embrace of skin upon skin._

_"Meow."_

_What?_

 

* * *

 

A stray cat brushed itself against Korra's leg as she stood lost in thought, in the middle of the footpath of Republic City Central Park.  _So much for a shortcut._ Korra furrowed her brow, brought back to reality, and blushed heavily at the thoughts that had occupied her mind moments prior. 

_Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen either._

Despite her daydream turning her through Central Park into a delay, Korra had almost made it to the bar. Beyond the mighty oak trees of the park, she could see the horizon casting a rippling golden path across the sea in the distance. She looked down to see the black cat slink off into a bush, no doubt to find it's own evening supper. Korra sighed, and set off towards the beach.

The buildings by the shoreline had two sides, one of which faced the roads and away from the beach and setting sun, and the other which featured open tables and windows underneath great canvas roofs, to take full advantage of the glorious view. Beyond the storefronts, separating the beach and the shops was a wide path for pedestrians and bikers who fancied a beachside stroll or ride, and several showers for those who had just enjoyed a day of relaxation by the warm, white sands and the refreshing salt waves. 

The beach itself was a sight to behold; the custodians of Republic City kept it spotless, free of trash and debris. Pure, white and warm, it was a miracle that a piece of nature so perfect was found on the fringe of the world's Capital. 

The Sunset bar itself was small, but homely. It stood on a corner of a road leading to the beachwalk, with the majority if it's seating outside, so patrons could take in the fresh sea air. The furniture was a messy array of different colours, fabrics, and designs, with everything from large vintage suitcases to old re-purposed engines for tables. Though Opal had spoken highly of it, there were few other patrons at the moment.  _Maybe it gets busier._ Inside, a few tables stood huddled together, and a bar ran along the wall opposite to the entrance. 

Korra found a table on the edge looking out towards the beach; Two lumpy, colourful armchairs dotted with patches of frayed fabric flanked a large wooden spool flipped on it's side. A few moments after she took her seat, a waitress approached her to take her order.

"Oh," Korra said, looking around. "I'm actually waiting for someone - We'll order together when she gets here."

The waitress bowed, and walked back into the building. Korra leaned into her chair, sighing. _What have I gotten myself into._ She slumped back, listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean, of the waves rolling and crashing upon the shore. Children screamed as they splashed in the waves, and somewhere in the distance, a foghorn sounded across the horizon. Fatigue crept up on her; Korra's eyes drooped heavily, and carried her away to another dream.  

 

* * *

 

_They met, they talked, they laughed for hours, with the ambiance of crashing waves carrying their every word. The last vestiges of the setting sun's golden arches were setting, and bright candles flickered to life around them, burning playfully in the humidity of the summer sea breeze._

_She looked to her partner, bright emerald eyes meeting hers, that carried a sense of wanderlust. Piqued, her partner stood, walking across the soft sand, beckoning her to follow._

_Korra followed, away from the candles, away from the light, into the sweet, dark night, onto the beach. She followed her to the waves, and watched as she waded into the crashing shore, her dress melting away, into wreaths of coral and seaweed._

_Mermaid?_

_"Asami?" She spoke, in to the night, watching the figure disappear into the waves._

_A voice, from a far away place, replied._

_"Korra?"_

 

* * *

 

"Korra?"

Korra jerked awake. Her vision swam before her, hazy, a faint, familiar figure leaning over her. She rubbed her eyes furiously, stifling a yawn.  _How long was I asleep?_

As her eyes began to focus, she traced the outline of a grin, a look of sympathy. "Sorry, my meeting ran overtime. I guess you must have been waiting for ages." 

"N-no," Korra said, struggling to sit up straight in the lumpy armchair. She raised a hand to shield her eyes from the beams of the setting sun.  _I guess it wasn't that long a nap if the sun's still up._ _  
_

Asami snickered, taking the seat opposite with grace. Korra's eyes, now alert, fell in upon Asami. She sat there, hands on her lap, poised in regality. She wore a white lace-collared shirt with a black polka-dot tie, underneath a deep-red sweater, faux-leather pants and heeled boots that rose half-way to her knees. Her hair was tied up into a bun, though a wavy curl had broken free here and there. Behind thick-rimmed glasses, those perfect emerald eyes met Korra's, delving deep into her mind. 

_She's so amazing._

Asami turned to gaze off into the sunset. "This is beautiful."

"Definitely." Replied Korra. _Ridiculously beautiful._

"You know, I've never actually been the beaches, even though I grew up here."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't really leave my dad's side until I was 18, and he didn't really have time for beaches."

Korra leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands. She intently at Asami, watching her admire the beach. There was an openness to her, a trust, a sense of unity between them that Korra felt pulse so strongly. 

She realized she was no longer nervous. All the doubts and thoughts that infected her minds to waylay her plans, had been swept up by the shore, and pulled out into the abyss. 

By the sands and the sun, with the salt sea reaching for them, they sat in quiet, comfortable silence, doing nothing more than enjoying the world around them.

As promised, the waitress returned when she had noticed Asami's arrival, and took their orders, which she dutifully brought moments later.

"So," Korra said, sipping a cocktail. "What was your meeting about?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Do you really care?"

"Sure," Korra said, "I mean, I might not understand all of it, but by the end I'll still be super impressed by how awesome you are." 

Asami laughed. "You're sweet." Korra glowed, cheeks red. "That's okay, maybe some other time I'll bore you to death with stories about my meetings." She sighed. "Honestly, I don't want to talk about work." 

Korra frowned.  _She looks... tired. Stressed._

"That's okay." For a while, the two spoke of their lives. Their meals came, and they happily ate. They talked of studying, of travel and the world, where they had come from, where they were and where they wanted to be. The sun left its station, and like her dream, the waitress brought out candles and lanterns to illuminate the seaside night. The two drank and ate and laughed, and lived for that moment, enjoying each other's company.

It was dark, and the moon had risen high in the sky to turn the sun's golden waves into a deep silver. On their fourth drink, a thought popped into Korra's mind.

"So, how long have you been swimming?" 

"Oh, for as long as I can remember." Asami said, smiling. "My mother taught me when I was younger." Asami sipped her drink. 

"That's awesome." Korra paused. "Your form is so good, I would've thought you were professionally trained or something."

"Well," Asami said, grinning. "I was, kind of."

Korra furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Asami Sato," Asami said slowly, "Daughter of Yasuko Sato?"

 _WHAT._ "WHAT." Korra exclaimed.  

"Yeah," Asami laughed, "Having an Olympian for a mother, kinda puts you in the position to follow in their footsteps."

"Woah," Korra said. "So you could have been a professional swimmer, on top of being everything else?"

Asami shook her head. "I mean, I never really wanted to get into it professionally like her," She paused, pensive. "But I love to swim because of her. It kind of... takes the edge off, you know? When I'm in the water, it's like..." 

She paused again, caught in a memory, her eyes staring off, slightly glazed over. Korra watched Asami, lost in a far-off thought. She could see something, a faint feeling. 

After a moment, as if it was instinct, Korra spoke. 

"Like everything else in the world washes away, for a moment?"

Asami smiled. "Yeah. And, um... Well, sometimes I..." She paused, swallowing deeply. To Korra's shock, it seemed as if tears were beginning to well up in Asami's eyes. 

 _Oh._ Korra knew, and furiously she wished she had never brought it up. _Stupid, damnit Korra._ The world had known of Yasuko Sato, of her talent, and how the world had followed her and seen in her a great inspiration.

And how she had been taken from the world too soon.

It tugged at Korra's heart, to see Asami wrought with the painful memories, faded, but never leaving. 

Korra reached out across the table, taking Asami's hand in hers. Asami looked up at Korra, smiling, shaking her head, rubbing her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No, it's okay, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No, I-" Asami said, her voice croaky. She sighed deeply, clearing her throat.

"Whenever I'm under the waves, and it's all quiet around me, I imagine her voice. And... And every time I come back to the surface... Part of me thinks that..." Her voice dropped, barely above a whisper. "Sometimes I think I'll see her again, by the edge of the pool, saying something about how proud she is of me."

Korra felt her own eyes beginning to water, and in that moment all she wanted to do was take Asami into her arms, to hold her close and never let her go, lest the world hurt her again.

The two sat in quiet for some time after that, but not in discomfort. There was a moment of quiet, that Asami needed for her words to settle, and for her spirit to resolve after finding the painful memory. Korra felt it. Asami had opened to her, let her in, shown Korra her vulnerability, so she sat with her, holding her hand, and keeping her company. 

Without warning, Asami's phone buzzed to life, and Asami pulled it from her pocket. She sighed, placing it back, looking at Korra apologetically. 

"Look, I'm sorry about all that," She stood, gathering herself, and her hand slipped from Korra's. "I had a really great night, honestly, but, um... I think I should go."

"Oh." Korra said, heart sinking. "Um... Okay." _  
_

Asami managed a slight apologetic smile, and turned to leave. With every step, Korra felt her heart ache.  _This isn't how it should end._ She turned, gazing off into the ocean, watching the waves lap against the darkened beach underneath the moonlight. 

 _Wait._ "Asami!" Korra said, standing. Asami turned almost at the door. 

"Wait. I - Um, hang on." Korra fumbled with her wallet, hurriedly settling the bill. When the waitress was satisfied that Korra wasn't going to dine and dash, she stood aside, and Korra ran up to Asami by the door, grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her outside. 

"Hey, Korra, what -" 

"I want to show you something." Heart racing, Korra led Asami across the path that separated the bar, down to the path that separated the bar and beach. At such a late hour, the beach was empty, even though the warm air braced them against the chill of the night sea. 

"Here, follow me," Korra said. She hurriedly shook of her shoes and pulled off her socks, leaving them in a pile by the path. Gingerly, she stepped forward onto the sand, the cold grains tumbling beneath her footfalls. 

Asami stood on the path, staring at Korra with a look of confusion across her face. Korra turned, and saw Asami had yet to remove her footwear. 

"I mean, I can carry you if you'd like, Ms. Sato." 

For a second, a look of shock and indignation flashed across Asami's face, before she laughed and undid the laces of her boots. When they joined Korra's, Korra held out her hand again, and led Asami slowly towards the breaking waves. 

Asami shuddered as the dry sand gave way to wet. "That's cold." Korra laughed, holding Asami's hand tightly to ensure neither of them fell. As they approached the crashing shore, they slowed, teetering on the edge, their feet sunk deep into the wet sand, watching as the silver wash crept closer and closer towards them. 

The next wave broke fierce, surging forth to wrap around their ankles. Asami gasped, laughing at the biting cold of the sea. Korra grinned, and still with Asami in hand, walked her deeper. They waded through the shallows, until they found a spot of quiet contemplation, beyond beyond the breaking waves, where the water reached up to their knees. 

Together, they gazed out into the endless blue, the silver moon illuminating the dark, it's perfect reflection hanging deep below. From where they stood, with their backs towards the city, all they knew and felt was nature, with their world seemingly far, far away. They stood, hand in hand, with nothing but the sound of the sea around them. 

"This is beautiful, Korra." Asami said quietly. 

Korra smiled. She looked down, her moonlit reflection staring back up at her.  

"The earliest memory I have of when I was little," Korra continued. "Was walking through the shallows back at the southern beaches, with the rest of my family. Sometimes, when I miss them a lot, I come here and close my eyes, and imagine I'm back home."

Asami turned to face Korra. In the quiet moonlight, the emerald of her eyes took on a new radiance. Asami smiled, and for a moment Korra felt a wave of calm wash over her.

"Korra..." The two moved closer, Korra taking Asami's other hand in hers, until she could see the moon reflected bright in her eyes, until she could smell her scent upon her collar, until she could feel her breath upon her lips, and the soft embrace of a tender kiss. 

In that moment, she felt peace, and she was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll bet you didn't see this coming ;)  
> There's not much to say here - I wanted to write something for GDM since people were still reading it! (sort of)  
> I hope you like it; I feel like there might be a bit of a style shift from previous chapters, since I left it for so long. 
> 
> As always, please leave a message if you want to say anything at all, or drop by on tumblr ! (citriic.tumblr.com) 
> 
> P.S. yes that is Bolin breaking the fourth wall in the beginning and commenting on how long it's been since the last chapter :P


End file.
